Three's Company, Five's a Crowd
by UntoldLies
Summary: When an unfortunate accident leads to the trio moving in with the twins, everyone is in for surprises. Please read & review
1. Making The Best

Hermione flicked her wand to send her last suitcase to the landing at the top of the stairs. "I can't believe you two. This is a totally new brand of stupidity!" she muttered as she stomped up the steps.

"Mione, it's not that-"

"Don't you dare say it's not that bad. Thanks to you two brilliant blokes, we don't have an apartment anymore. And thanks to the fact that you two are scared of telling Molly, we have to stay with the twins. What part of this is not that bad?" she huffed as she glared at both of the boys.

"We said we're sorry," Ron started again.

"Sorry does not make up for the fact that I'm now going to be in an apartment with four boys. two of which I have no desire to look at and the other two of which I'm scared will turn my hair pink because they'll get a jolly good laugh out of it," she finished, crossing her arms.

"At least she has a desire to look at us," Fred smirked as he and George opened the door.

"Yeah, but now she's caught on to our master plan. We can't dye her hair anymore," George added,

"Oh, how will we ever survive? Our sole plan is life is now ruined!" Fred joined George in mocking sorrow.

"I mean it," Hermione pointed to each of the boys. "The first prank to go my direction, intentional or not; I promise all of you will regret the day you ever laid eyes on me," she finished.

"Well, then I suppose we'll have to be good boys then," George frowned.

"Your room is the third door on the left," Fred added as Hermione walked past them and toward her room.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, guys. I can't bear telling mum we've gone and lost the apartment. She didn't think we could make it on our own to begin with," Ron sat on the couch with a butterbeer in hand.

"Yeah, we won't be here long though. We're going to find a new place soon and no one will ever even know," Harry added as he too sipped his butterbeer.

"Eh, it's no trouble, mates," George started.

"After all, we have two new test subjects," Fred grinned.

"Oi, what have we agreed to?" Ron mumbled to himself.

* * *

Hermione flicked her wand as her clothes magically floated their way to the closet, her bed made itself and her personal belongings sprawled themselves out on the many shelves. She sighed as she took a long look around the room. The twins really had gone a bit out of their way to make her room comfortable. She had a walk-in closet, and her room was more than large enough to accomadate her king sized bed. 'Suppose I should make the best of it', she thought to herself. She slipped out of her clothes and into a pair of comfortable shorts and a t shirt Krum had sent her a while back. After tying her hair in a messy bun of curls, she slowly walked out of her room and into the living room where Fred and George were discussing plans of a new invention, no doubt.

"She emerges," Fred snickered.

"Carefeul mate, she's coming this way," George added.

"I'm not mad at you two," she half smiled at their attempted humor. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I was just mad was all," she sat on a nearby chair.

"No need to apologize, Granger. We don't dwell on arguements here," George started.

"Yeah, otherwise none of the Weasleys would be speaking to eachother," Fred grinned.

"Well, I just didn't want anything to be uncomfortable. I suppose I should be making the best of the situation at hand. Everything happens for a reason, right?" she looked to them, enjoying the fact that she was able to sit and have a real conversation with them without something blowing up in her face, literally or metaphorically.

"Sure, Granger. In this case though, the reason this happened was you moved in with two bloody idiots," Fred laughed.

She smiled. "Yes, I'm well aware. But I think they would have blown the place up long before now if I hadn't lived with them," she stopped. "So, what are you two working on?"

"Top secret shop stuff," George responded with a smile.

"'fraid you won't be able to know about it until it reaches the shelves," Fred added.

"So is it safe to assume this is not what will be causing the loud boom that I'm sure will wake me up in the morning?" she laughed.

"It's never safe to assume, love," they finished in unison.


	2. And so it begins

About a week had passed since the trio had moved in with the twins. Everything was as peaceful as could be expected with Ron and his brothers under the same roof. Hermione had to admit, it was less unpleasant than she had expected. In fact, the twins were behaving quite well for them. She walked into the living room to find Ron and Harry looking through the classifieds in the daily prophet to find a new place. "So how long until we have our own place again?"

"We're not sure yet. It's hard finding a place in our price range right now. Since the end of the war, it seems like prices in wizarding communities just keep raising," Harry added.

"And don't even mention living in a muggle community again," Ron looked to Hermione.

"It was only a suggestion. I've lived in one my whole life, aside from Hogwarts and after graduation. It's not that bad," she curled up in a rather oversized chair.

"Well, I don't think it's right for us. Especially considering the luck we had at the last one. Perhaps somewhere in Hogsmeade rather than Diagon Alley," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, well, we'll get it figured out. I suppose it hasn't been so bad here," Hermione sighed. She hated admitting she was wrong.

"You're not the one who the twins used the Do-it-yourself shears on," Ron huffed, pointing to his freshly cut short hair.

"I'm not the one who blew up my apartment," Fred rotorted as he entered the room, smiling. "Morning, Granger. How was your sleep?"

"What are you up to?" Ron eyed him. It wasn't like Fred to be this polite.

"Just because I ask a pretty lady how she slept doesn't mean I'm up to anything dear Ronnikins. Maybe you should try being nice to women, and maybe you'd have more luck with them," he smirked as Ron glared.

"I slept just fine, thank you," Hermione answered before Ron could respond.

"I have to say, though, 'Mione. I do need a small favor from you," Fred smiled.

"I knew it!"

"Ron, shush," she turned back to Fred. "What is it?" she was expecting the worst.

"Well, we're going out tonight with Verity and some of her friends. One of them is quite infactuated with me, not to anyone's surprise," he smiled. "But I wanted to know if perhaps you wouldn't mind being my girl for tonight to get the bird off my back," he put on his sweetest smile.

"What?!" Ron almost spit out his drink.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Why me?"

"Well, Angelina and Katie both know her, and she knows niether of them are my girfriend. And I'd ask someone else, but to put it quite frankly, you're the only one who has no interst in me romantically. Not that I understand it, but it is what it is," he finished.

"And what do I get out of this?" she asked.

"Free rent?" he smirked. "And I'll buy your dinner and drinks and anything you want."

Hermione sighed. "You'll be nice to me?"

"Of course," he responded.

"Well I suppose one night won't hurt. But if you pull anything," she warned.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman," he swore. "7 o clock?"

"You've got yourself a date, Fred Weasley," she smiled when she saw Ron's angered expression and Harry's bemused look.


	3. A little red dress

"Granger is your date? I thought you'd be asking someone a bit more believable," George laughed as the two were closing up the store.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? Ask someone who actually wants me? If it was up to me, we wouldn't even be going," Fred replied, somewhat annoyed.

"Come on, you'll have fun. And personally, I don't know why you don't just date the bird. She's kind of cute," George smirked.

"Veronica? She's not for me. Too clingy. And needy. I want someone who's a challenge. Someone who's going to put me in my place. Who can hold her own against us and our pranks," Fred answered.

"Someone like Hermione maybe?" George raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"I'm just saying, granger is quite your match. Maybe there's more to you wanting her in particular than needed a quick solution."

"Not a chance, mate. Granger and I are just...well, that. Two serperate things."

"If, you say so," George flicked off the lights and headed upstairs.

"I can't believe you're going on a dat with my brother," Ron huffed as he sat on Hermione's bed.

"It's not a date, Ronald. It's just me doing a favor. And getting a free dinner. It's a chance to go out and have fun," she responded, looking through her closet.

"Even if it's not a real date, the thought of it is rather amusing. You and Fred?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, well, I don't like it," Ron added.

"That's too bad then, isn't it? You're going to have to let me go out and have fun with you sometimes, aren't you?" she turned and gave him the look. The same look he always got when he said something that wasn't to her liking. She turned to Harry and pulled out a dress. "What do you think of this one?"

"It's nice," he shrugged.

"Ugh," she sighed as she put it back. "Where is Ginny? I told her to be here at 6."

"Somebody need my help?" the youngest Weasley entered the room.

"Thank merlin," Hermione smiled. "Come help me find something to wear."

"Mione, I brought you one of my dresses, dear. I think you'll look fantastic in it," she pulled out a small red dress.

"Red?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Just go put it on," she smiled as she threw it at her friend, who walked to the bathroom to change.

"Ron, quit pouting. It's not even a real date," Ginny looked at her brother.

"I'm not pouting. I just don't trust Fred," he uncrossed his arms.

"You think you may have some competition?" she smirked. She always did like irritating Ron. He was so easy when it came to Hermione. "If you don't stop trying to control her love life, you'll never be a part of it."

"Hello to you too, Gin," Harry quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. How was your day?" she walked over and gave him a quick kiss.

He was going to answer her when Hermione walked back into her room. "So don't you think it's a bit short?" she pulled the hem of the dress down a bit.

"Not a bit. You look wonderful!" Ginny squealed as she looked at her friend. "Mione, it's perfect."

"Are you sure?" she still seemed uncomfortable as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was a cute dress. Plain, red, short, and tight. But it was quite unlike her usual style.

"It looks great," Harry assured her.

"Yeah, I'm sure Fred will fancy it," Ron muttered.

"Put a lid on the jealousy, Ronald," Ginny responded angrily. "In fact, I think you boys should leave us alone."

"Fine, " Ron responded quickly as he left.

"Bye, love," Harry smiled before giving Ginny a kiss. "You really do look beautiful, Mione," he added as he walked out, closing the door.

"Fred is going to drop his jaw when he sees you," Ginny smiled.

"Ginny, it's not even a-"

"Real date. I Know," she interrupted. "But it could be"

"Not a chance, Gin. I'm just doing a favor. Nothing beyond that," she answered as Ginny put a strightening spell on her hair.

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying, you two would have cute babies," she laughed before Hermione smacked her arm playfully.

"There will be no babies. Or dating, or any of the sort," Hermione laughed. She knew Ginny was just trying to get her to loosen up, and she appreciated it. Even if it did involve talk of her and Fred.

"All done," she smiled as she finished Hermine's makeup. "You look perfect."

"Thank you," hermione ran a hand through her now straight hair and admired the work Ginny had done with her make up. She had to admit, she felt very pretty at the moment. Who knows what she would have done without Ginny there.

"Fred! She's ready!" Ginny yelled as she opened the door.

"I'm coming," he replied as he buttoned up the last button on his shirt. "Wow, Mione. You look beautiful," he stopped when he saw the young witch.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Are we waiting on george?"

"No, we're meeting him and the rest of the gang. You sure you're ready?"

"Yep, Ginny says she's done with me," she laughed.

"Well then, shall we?" he held out his hand. "To apparate," he responded when she eyed him funny.

"Oh," she laughed. "yeah," she grabbed his hand and with a pop, they disappartated.


	4. Another Favor

They arrived at a small bar with a pop. Hermione looked around, unsure of whether or not she had ever seen a place like it. There were wizards all around, doing magic, smooth jazz music playing, and lots of laughter. "Fred, where are we?"

"We're at Artie's. He's an old mate George and I met when we were looking for a place to set up the shop. Has the best drinks around. I think it's just because he puts firewhiskey in everything," he winked as he led her to a mall booth where George and Katie were already sitting with Verity and Veronica. "Hello ladies," Fred smiled at George's sour face.

"What a pleasure, Fred. It's been too long since you've come around," Veronica spoke first. She was the only one Hermione didn't recognize. She was petite, with long red hair and a hint of too much make up. She was probably excited to see Fred.

Hermione sighed when she realized she wouldn't get a proper introduction, so she held out her hand to Veronica. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Hermione," she smiled at the girl, who shook her hand in return.

"Yes, of course. Always good to see a new face. How do you know Fred?" she questioned quickly as Hermione and Fred slipped into the booth.

"Hermione and I are," Fred stopped for a moment, debating on whether or not to flat out lie. "Good friends," he smiled and winked at her again. She was surprised when she realized her heart fluttered a little every time he did it.

"Friends? That's it?" Veronica questioned.

"For now," George muttered with a laugh as he wrapped an arm around Katie. Hermione noticed how close they seemed to be. Almost attached. She could barely tell where one ended and the other began. She wondered how Fred must feel. As far as she knew, this was a new thing for them. Neither had ever had a very serious relationship.

"George, now don't tease them too much. This one seems nice," Verity joked. "Mione, dear, I didn't know you and Fred were actually that close. I always thought you had eyes for Ron."

Hermione laughed. "Ron and I are very good friends. And we had a bit of a thing after Hogwarts, but he has a bit of a temper. And as far as Fred and I go, I suppose you start to become friends with the people you live with, eh? Fred's been very hospitable," she insisted.

"Mione, this isn't an interview. You don't have to be so formal," Fred whispered in her ear. His breath on her neck caused Goosebumps.

She rolled her eyes and jabbed Fred in the side with her elbow. When she got a funny look from everyone she smiled and kept her mouth shut, unsure of what Fred really even wanted them to be portraying.

"Mione always has been the one who can put my poor brother in his place when he starts to get a bit handsy," George laughed, which earned a dirty look from not only Fred, but Hermione too. He didn't seem to notice. He and Katie were both laughing, seemingly at his joke, but Probably more of a joke they shared together.

"You want a drink, love," Fred looked at Hermione sympathetically. He could tell she was a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation. After all, most of her conversations with the boys probably didn't involve sex or alcohol or anything that could make her blush. On the contrary, quite a bit of conversations in that group involved all of the above.

"I'll come with you," she smiled casually as she held out her hand for him to help her out of the booth. As they approached the bar, she turned to him. "So what exactly do you want from me here? Do you want me to act like I want you or are we just good friends? I feel like I'm on trial here," she sighed when he started laughing.

"Relax, Mione. I have the whole thing handled. You barely even have to speak if you don't want to. The whole problem is Verity knows we're not dating. So if we just kinda act like we're friends, who maybe have a little more going on, she won't tell Veronica that I'm a bloody liar. You're just wonderful for being here. This is the first time she hasn't been practically on my lap," he rolled his eyes at the thought of it. "I owe you one. Just do exactly what you're doing, looking beautiful and like you're interested in me," he smiled.

"Well I suppose I can do that. Although acting never was my thing," she smirked. "So what am I drinking?" she took a small sip from the cup he handed her and to her delight, it was quite fruity.

"It's probably better that you don't know how many kinds of alcohol I'm giving you right now," he laughed at her face. "Swear, I won't let you dance on any tables," he grabbed her waist and pulled her back over to the table.

"So Fred, I was thinking we ought to all go to the lake again soon. It was so much fun," Veronica immediately turned her attention back to Fred as soon as they sat down.

"Uh, sure. Sounds good," he smiled. "Where are you two going?" Fred asked Katie and George as they got up.

"Promised the lady a dance. You know I can't deny her my skills," George laughed as they walked out together to the dance floor.

Hermione stared out at Katie and George, their bodies moving slowly with the music, laughing and whispering in each other's ears. She wanted that. To be so in love with someone they were all you could see. To love someone and have them return it so fully, you just know you were meant to be.

"Fred, would you dance with me? Please?" Veronica's eyes lit up when she realized this may be her chance.

"Well, I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt," he gave a have smile, trying not to sound too disappointed.

When he got up, he shot Hermione a look, and she instantly understood that about halfway through, she should find some reason to interrupt. Not that she would mind. Her and Verity never had really talked, so the idea of sitting alone with her just didn't seem so wonderful.

"So Mione, it's quite obvious you and Fred have something going on," Verity nudged.

"Well, I'm not sure about all that. Fred and I are good friends. He's a great guy," she responded.

"Well it seems as though you're good friends. But it also seems like you both want something a little more," she smiled. Verity liked to come up with these so called brilliant deductions. Hermione knew that much about her.

"Well I suppose only time will tell of such things," she smiled back before excusing herself. She walked out to the middle of the dance floor. She cleared her throat, and tried to look innocent when Veronica looked at her. "May I?"

Veronica said nothing, only let go of Fred and walked back to the booth to sit with Verity. Hermione instantly took her place, her hands around Fred's neck and his on her hips. "She looks so sad Fred," Hermione really did feel bad for the girl. She seemed to genuinely like Fred.

"Yeah, well she was practically talking about our grandchildren. It took you long enough, Mione. I've never been so happy to see you," he smiled.

"Well it wasn't exactly pleasant for me to be alone with Verity. She really does think we want each other. I don't know what to tell her. You know I don't like lying."

"So what'd you tell her?" he smirked.

"That you were a good guy. And we're good friends," she blushed. Fred was staring down at her. He looked so intense. "I'm not sure I'm doing what you intended me to. Veronica doesn't seem very discouraged."

"Well we'll have to do something to discourage her then," he smirked.

"Fred, I don't like that look," she narrowed her eyes. That look made her nervous. It usually meant he was planning something.

"Do you trust me, Mione?"

"Are you sure you want the answer to that?"

"Oh c'mon. Seriously. I'll owe you even bigger," he smiled as his hands pulled her closer to him.

Her breath suddenly caught in her throat, realizing she had never actually been this close to a guy in this sort of way. Her body was flush against hers. She was surprised she was still able to move with the music. "Fred," she looked up at him, his eyes waiting for an answer. She nodded and his head bent down to meet with hers. She was unaware of anything else as his lips came into contact with hers. He kissed her bottom lip softly at first. She parted her lips for him as her hands moved up into his hair. She was standing on her tip toes before she knew it, trying to get closer to him. It was shorter than she had secretly wished. When he pulled away, she was a bit more disappointed than she'd ever admit.

Fred laughed at her. "You know how to put on a show," he nodded his head toward the booth, where everyone was staring at them, George's mouth wide open with shock.

"You going to tell George tonight that this was all for show?" she smiled.

"You going to tell Ron?" he laughed.

"I suppose I'll have to. George will torture him if we don't tell him," her smile faded. "He's going to be mad. No matter the reason. He was already mad I was coming out with you."

"Let me deal with Ron, alright? He's my brother. I can handle him," he laughed. "You know Granger, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you really enjoyed that kiss," he smirked as they walked back to the booth.

"Yeah, you wish," she laughed. God, what was going on? Did she really enjoy it that much? Of course, Fred was a decently better kisser than her previous love interests. That had to be it. One thing was for sure. It would never happen again.


	5. Simply a favor?

The night seemed as though it wouldn't end for Hermione. The thought of Fred's kiss, the thought of his body so close to hers ran through her mind constantly. Every time he touched her arm, or put his arm around her shoulders, it just got worse. She just couldn't push it from her head, and that was something that drove her crazy. This was something she had no control of. Maybe it was the alcohol that had her flushed.

He would look down at her and laugh every once in a while at her coy smile. She was always trying to seem so innocent, but he knew somewhere deep down, she liked tonight, even if she would never admit it to him. It was obvious they both enjoyed spending time together. He enjoyed her company. Perhaps they could even be good friends like her and the boys someday.

Finally, it was time to leave, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She wanted to refuse Fred's hand for apparition this time, but knew it would look wrong. So she grabbed his arm, held on tight, and was thankful it was quick travel. When they got home, she noticed Ron sitting on the couch, sleeping. He was clearly waiting up for her. She smiled at him before turning to Fred. "Don't forget about tonight when I call on you for a favor," she laughed lightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it. You saved me from a terrible night. In fact, I'd say it was quite good," he smirked. He could see the color rise up in her cheeks. "Don't worry Mione. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. It was all a favor, right?"

"Right," she nodded, and realized she sounded more like she was reassuring herself than anything. She took a deep breath, and smiled again. "Well thank you. I did have fun."

"I know," he laughed lightly. "We'll have to do it again sometime. Maybe minus the pretense."

"Sounds good," she replied before she turned to walk to the couch. She sat down next to Ron and leaned in closer. "I'm home. You can go to bed now," she whispered.

"Hermione?" he mumbled through his fatigue.

"Yes, Ronald. It's me. Come on. Get up and go to bed. You're going to wake up with terrible pain tomorrow if you don't get in your own bed," she laughed at him.

Fred watched her interact with Ron, finding himself slightly jealous that she was so willing to be so close to him. That she was so gentle and sweet with him. Up until the kiss, and after, she had seemed slightly uncomfortable at the thought of touching him. He walked down the hall to his room, and dreaded the fact that he had to pass by George's room to get there. He saw George's door open with the light on, so he knew exactly what was going to occur.

"Come in here, mate. We need to talk," George called out as Fred tried to sneak past.

Fred cursed under his breath before walking into his twin's room. "You called?" he plastered on a smile.

"Yeah, I want to know what the hell that was tonight."

"What? I was trying to get Veronica off me," Fred replied casually.

"And that involved snogging Granger? C'mon mate. We both know that was a bit extreme, even for you. I know, and you know that was smoething you wanted to do," George smirked.

"Well George, you're entitled to your opinion on the matter, but I'm telling you it was just for show," Fred replied quickly. His answer was a bit more curt than intended.

"Well if that's all it was, I suppose that's fine. But Hermione sure didn't seem to mind. In fact, I'd down right say she enjoyed it. She could barely touch you the rest of the night. She wants you mate," George added.

"You think so?" Fred responded before he could catch himself. "I mean, I wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea or anything. Maybe I should talk to her," he added to try to fix his slip.

"Now Fred, I wasn't born yesterday, as you quite know. The fact is, I've been your twin for 20 years. I know when you fancy a girl. But what I think you need to decide is it because Ron fancies her or do you really want her? I'd hate to see you in a position to hurt the poor girl after all our git of a brother has put her through."

"Well thank you Dr. George, but I think I know whether or not I fancy a girl. It was just a favor. Plain and simple. I'm going to bed," he added as he turned and walked toward his room. Part of him wondered if George was right. Did he really fancy the girl? And if he did, was it because of her or because Ron's had her heart for so long so he couldn't? One thing was for sure. He would not give in whatever the answer was. Hermione was a friend. Like part of the family. And she surely didn't fancy him. He collapsed on his bed with a sigh. He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep but found himself unable when he heard a soft whisper at the entrance to his room.

"Fred?"


	6. Late Night Chat

Fred opened his eyes, surprised to see her there. "Hermione, come in," he sat up on his bed.

She waited for a moment, unsure of whether or not she wanted to really sit on the bed. To be so close to him again. His lips on hers kept running through her mind and here she was again. She walked over quietly and sat down next to him, not saying a word.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, a bit concerned. He had no clue as to why she'd be there, although he had hopes. He immediately banished those thoughts from his mind though. She's like family, he had to tell himself.

"No, I suppose not," she smiled. "I just, well I couldn't sleep," she started again. "Fred, I just wanted to know, well…" she stopped again, unsure of how she should approach the subject. "I just wanted to make sure things wouldn't be uncomfortable here after tonight," she had lost her nerve. She cursed herself inside.

He sighed. Maybe she was thinking the same things he was. He tried to play it off, though, as he did every serious matter. "Not at all, love. Why would it be? If anything, I'd say we're much better friends," he winked and laughed at the color rising up in her cheeks.

"Fred, I'm serious. You told George it was just a show right? I don't want him saying anything to Ron. I haven't even decided if it's something I want to tell him. I'd rather not deal with him being all upset over it. I think he'd feel really hurt. And you know that's the last thing I'd ever want to do," she finally spoke up. Although she wished she could tell Ron. She wished that she could tell Fred that the kiss affected her much more than she'd ever like to admit.

"Of course I told him it was a show. He damn near dragged me into his room to talk to me about it. And as far as Ron goes, I won't say a word if you don't want me to. Whatever you want. I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable spot," he looked sympathetically at her.

"No, it's not that. I'm fine with the whole thing. Just a simple favor to help out a friend," she lied. "After all, you've been more than great to us. I just think, well Ron and I are a bit complicated and I know he still has feelings for me. And Sometimes I'm not sure how I feel about him. I'd just hate to have him mad at me, I suppose."

His heart immediately sank. "So you still fancy my brother then?"

She looked down. Maybe too much honesty. "Well I'm not sure sometimes. I know you may not see why, but Ron can be really sweet when he wants to. And I know his jealousy gets the best of him, but we have a bit of a history. And I can't say I haven't let my jealousy get the best of me when it comes to him," she smiled as she thought of the birds attacking him and Lavender.

"Well Hermione, you have my word. I won't say anything. But I've always felt honesty is the best policy and I'd hate for him to find out from someone else. Overall, it's your decision. I'll respect it," he looked at her. She looked so beautiful in the dim light.

"Thank you, Fred. You really are wonderful," she smiled. She meant that. He was a charming, attractive, funny, sweet guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him. And she was sure that he knew it. "I did have fun tonight. I'd like to do it again, so long as we can just really be friends this time. No Veronica," she laughed.

"Yes, well I will definitely try to make sure she isn't there in the future," he smiled back. "I suppose we should be getting to bed though. I have to open up the shop in the morning."

She nodded and stood up to leave. "Well I'll see you in the morning then."

"Sounds good." He sighed as she left. So she wasn't into him. She was into his baby brother. As she always had been. But if she fancied him, would she ever even be honest with him about it? He closed his eyes once more, and prayed Merlin he didn't dream about her tonight.


	7. Knots

It was nearly evening when George took over at the shop for Fred. The sun was setting and the sky was a bright blend of red and orange. He walked into the back room of the shop and took the stairs up to the flat. He opened the door lazily and strolled over to the couch, letting gravity take over as he fell back on it. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his temples and sighed. What a long day. He now cursed the bright red sky as the light invaded the space. He gave his wand a quick swish and the curtains closed themselves. Now he could get to relaxing.

"Long day?" Hermione walked up and sat gently on the couch next to him. He looked over at her, her smile bright and her eyes warm.

"That obvious? I suppose I had a bit too much to drink last night and it's just caused one long headache today," he noticed Hermione's cheeks get a bit flush whenever he mentioned the night before. He smiled slightly.

"Well, why don't you put your feet up and relax and we can watch a movie? I just borrowed one from the shop down the street. Supposed to be a great picture," she offered as she sat back next to him.

"I'm not sure I can sit through a movie at the moment, love. Unless it can relieve this awful headache. I wish I knew what mum used to put in our drinks to make them go away. Unforgtunately, I never cared much to learn the whole first aid part of wizardry," he silently cursed himself for this.

"Well I have a bit of my own cure for you," she smiled when he looked down at her. "Lay your head down," she motioned toward her lap. "I won't bite you," she laughed as he raised his eyebrows, not sure what she was getting at. "If you don't want my help," she started to get up but he gave in. He turned to lay down, his legs hanging off the end of the sofa, his head in her lap.

"I feel better already," he smirked.

"Fred," she tried to sound stern, but simply laughed. She lightly brushed his hair from his forehead. "close your eyes," she instructed gently as she rubbed his forehead lightly.

"You're bloody fantastic," he mumbled quietly as he closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the feel of her petite hands on his temples.

"My mum always used to do this when I felt bad. It always helped to relax me," she quietly responded. It was nice to have this quiet relaxing moment with him. Fred was normally so upbeat and crazy. It was rare to get quiet time with him. "I've decided I'm going to tell Ron about last night," she added after a few moments of silence. "I think it's best he finds out from me instead of one of the girls there or George."

He opened his eyes, seeing her looking down at him. "You want me to tell him? Or at least be there to explain?"

"I think maybe it'd be better coming simply from me. I just thought I should warn you in case he comes home upset," she smiled. "I say in case like he won't. We all know Ron's temper."

"Alright, but if you need me, I'm here," he smiled back at her. He put his hand on hers, which was resting comfortably on his chest.

The feeling of his hand on hers sent a wave of excitement through her. She suddenly felt herself getting flush. Thoughts of his lips on hers were suddenly rushing back to her head. The feel of his body against hers. She was almost relieved when they heard the door handle because Fred shot up back to his original position on the couch. Then she realized who it was and what she had to do.

"Hey Mione," Ron grinned goofily at her as he walked over to the chair and sat down. He looked at his brother. "Fred."

"Hello, Ron," she tried to smile through the knots in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was because she was having these thoughts of Fred, or because she knew what she had to tell Ron, or perhaps both.

"I should be going. I have some stuff to take care of," Fred looked at Hermione. "I'll talk to you later," he said, and she nodded before her apparated out.

"Everything alright?" Ron started noticing her playing with her hands, a habit she always got into whenever she was nervous.

She sighed. Best to get right into it. "Ron, we need to talk."

Suddenly, she wasn't the only one who's stomach was in knots.


	8. A fight among friends

"What do you want to talk about?" he eyed her carefully. He didn't quite know what to expect.

She bit her lip, unsure of exactly how to approach it. Should she really just blurt it out? Better now than never. "Ron, last night, Fred and I kissed. And I thought you should hear it from me because I didn't want it to be made into a big deal by someone else," she spoke quicker than she meant to.

He stared at her, processing her words. "You kissed my brother? No big deal, like a peck on the cheek, right?" He was grasping at straws now. He knew what she meant. And he wished he didn't. The thought of Fred's lips on hers was starting to make his blood boil. He knew his brother would pull something like this.

"Not exactly," he words were much slower now. "Ron, please don't be mad at him. He didn't mean anything by it. It was just a favor to get this girl off his back," she started seeing his face get red and his hands were starting to shake.

"I knew he would do this! I knew it! This is what he does Hermione! Don't you get it?" he stood up now and started pacing. "He takes girls out and makes them think he doesn't have any intentions and then he takes them home and screws them!"

Hermione could feel the blood rising to her cheeks now. "First of all Ronald, nothing else happened between Fred and I. It was just a kiss! Second, I can't believe you would talk about your brother that way just because you're jealous! Well get over it! There is no relationship between you and I and with the way you act, there never will be!" she stopped and took a minute to breathe, then lowered her voice. "I don't want you to go yelling at Fred about this. I just thought you should know."

"Fine. You made your point," his voice was strangely calm now. "It's very clear that you'd rather be with my brother than me. So feel free to stay here when Harry and I get our flat together. I hope you have fun with your new boyfriend," he frowned before apparating.

Hermione stood frozen, shocked at the words that had come out of her friend's mouth. Had he really just told her she couldn't go with them? She didn't know what to do now. Ron was never so calm when he got mad at her. He couldn't be serious. Could he? She had really done it this time. She was too harsh with him. She should have never told him. She never wished more for Fred's arms to wrap around her. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks from her eyes. She didn't know what to do now. She wiped the stray tears away and walked into her room. She layed down and buried her face in her pillow and finally broke down. She felt so guilty for hurting her friend. Maybe Fred should have handled it. He wouldn't have hurt him like that.

A few hours later, she was woken up by a soft hand stroking her back. She lifted up her head and saw her best friend sitting there. "Oh Harry, I've ruined everything," she sat up and buried her face in his chest.

"Don't worry Hermione, everything will be alright. He won't stay mad for long," he assured her as he rubbed her back gently. This was the first time he was really worried his friends wouldn't make up. Ron was so mad. He had actually gone home and told his mom about the entire thing. He never thought his friend would be so angry with Hermione that he would admit thier situation to his parents. To accept their disappointment just to stay away from Fred and Hermione.

"It's not going to be alright, Harry. I've never seen him so calm when he's mad. I don't klnow what to do. I don't think he's going to forgive me. I told him he was jealous and that we'd never have a relationship. I really hurt him," her muffled words came out in sobs.

"You know he always gets over it," he tried to calm her. But how could he say these things so confidently? He's not sure exactly why it became such a big fight. From the side he heard, it shouldn't be this bad. He supposed it was because Ron really was jealous of Fred. After all, Ron wasn't the most sercure person in the world.

She looked up at him and nodded sadly, then looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. "Where is Ron? Is he coming home tonight?"

Harry looked at her nervously. "He went home," he said slowly.

"To Molly? He's that mad?"

"Temporarily. I think it's best. Him and Fred have just been getting annoyed with each other. That's all. They need some time apart. After all, they haven't lived in the same house for years.

"Maybe you're right," she nodded and sighed. "So where do we go from here? Ron doesn't want to live with me."

"I'll talk to him. It'll all be straightened out. Just give it some time."

"Thanks Harry. You're a great friend," she smiled weakly. "You should probably get to bed. No need to talk care of me."

"If you need anything, you know where to find me," he kissed her cheek before leaving her alone again.

She waited until she heard his door shut before getting up and walking quietly out into the hallway. She looked down the hallway and saw a llight coming from Fred's room. He was still awake. She made he way down the hall and quietly peeked into the doorway. He was reading something, probably research for a new invention. She knocked quietly on the door. He looked up and smiled at her. "Come in."

"Guess you know why I'm in here," she walked in and sat down on the bed next to him. "I didn't think he'd get that mad at me," she looked at the redhead.

"He's not. He's mad at me," he shrugged matter of factly. "He would forgive you in a second if you agreed never to see me again. He's threatened. He even told mum on me," he smiled.

She found it hard not to smile when Fred did. It seemed contagious. "I don't know about that," she responded.

"Give it a week and he'll be drooling over you again. Don't worry. You guys have been friends for too long to let this get in between you," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. To his surprise, she leaned into him and rested her head on his chest.

"I really hope your right. He'll forgive you too right?"

"Yeah. You know how he is. He gets mad, pisses everyone off with his temper, then gets over it. It's the Ron Weasley way." He was pleasantly rewarded with a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry I'm causing so many problems," she snuggled a bit closer to him.

"Ah, don't apologize. If it wasn't you we were fighting over, it'd be something else. That's just how Ron and I are. We find reasons to not get along. Although, I must say, yhou're the most beautiful thing we've fought over," he smiled at her.

"Quit trying to charm me when I'm down," she smiled back at him. She felt much more at ease in his arms. She wished she didn't. She felt bad that she was in Fred's bed with him while Ron was so mad at him.

"Sorry. I can't stand to see a beautiful woman sad."

She realized after a few moments that their faces were much too close for her comfort. "I should go back to bed," she scrambled up and walked out. This was getting much too complicated for her.


	9. Friendly Advice

The next morning, Hermione half expected to hear Ron and Fred fighting over some new invention that was being tested...on Ron. But to her dismay, all was quiet in the twins' flat. She had never wanted so much to hear the boys yelling at each other. She hoped things would be back to normal in a few days. But with Ron not acting his usual angry self, she was worried. She walked out of her room, took a quick shower and put herself together for the day. Today was going to be a long day at work. She sighed, thinking of the day ahead of her. She hated when they gave her several days off in a row, because she always came back to mounds of paperwork. At least signing off on stuff and filing was pretty mindless.

She flooed into the ministry and walked quickly to her office. She didn't need to run into Ron. Although she had to admit to herself, half of her wanted to. To see him and feel his presence around her. She missed him. Probably because she was worried she would never get to talk to him again. She sighed disappointed when she reached the door to her office and didn't run tino him. He couldn't be too loud with her at work. He would have to be civil. Although he might just ignore her. That might kill her.

A few hours of signing off on new potential laws for the treatment of house elves, lunch finally came. Downside was she wasn't very hungry. But in her head, she could hear Molly's voice urging her that she needed to eat. She always told her she was too skinny. She headed down to the cafe quietly. She carefully kept a lookout for Ron, not sure if she'd run or try to talk to him. She just wanted to apologize. She sat down at a table with a bagel and slowly started pulling small pieces and popping them in her mouth. It was no use. She wasn't hungry. In fact, she was sick to her stomach. She didn't realize how much until she saw Ron and Harry walk in, laughing. She froze, her eyes locked on them. Harry gave her a sympathetic smile and Ron simply acted like she didn't even exist. She felt the heat rise to her face again and she watched them sit down. He had to talk to her. He couldn't just ignore her if she walked right over there. He'd have to at least acknowledge her. She took a deep breath and walked over to their table. "Hi," her voice was smaller than she meant it to be. She sounded like a little girl again.

"Hey Hermione," Harry responded cheerfully. At least he would always still be her friend. There was never quite anyone who was there for her like Harry. He was practically her savior throughout Hogwarts. Whenever she had a problem, she always went to him. He was the brother she had never had.

Ron didn't look up from the food he was poking around at on his plate. She huffed. "You can't just pretend like I don't exist Ronald. I'm here. I'm trying to apologize to you. I'm so sorry I said what I did. I didn't mean it. I was just mad," she was pleading for him to talk to her now.

"You were mad? Really? Because last I checked I should be the one who was mad. Conveniently enough, I am," he responded coldly. He was not going to lose his cool at work.

"I understand you being upset with me, Ron. I do. But are you really going to throw away our friendship over something so stupid?"

"Hermione, you kissed my brother!" he didn't mean to shout and instantly regretted it when everyone looked up. He instantly lowered it. "You got mad at me when I was upset over that. You've always known my feelings for you Hermione, and you threw them out the window to defend my git of a brother. You were more worried about him getting yelled at than the fact that I was hurt. So you think I don't have a right to be mad at you? I'd say I do," his eyes were like ice.

"Ron, I didn't mean it to be like that," her eyes were starting to tear up. She cursed herself. Stupid feelings always betraying her facade.

"It doesn't matter Mione, it was like that. When it came down to it, you chose my brother over me. How can you think I can just forgive you like that? If you wouldn have just understood for a minute why I was mad and not rushed to his defense, things might be different. But right now, I just need space. From you and him," he looked away from her again.

She stood for a second, looking at Harry, who didn't know what to say for once. He was torn. She finally decided she needed to leave. She needed to get out of there. She was starting to feel like she couldn't breathe. She disapparated into her boss' office and apologized as she explained that she would need a personal day. She left and went to the only place she felt like she could go. To the shop. It was her first instinct. She walked in the door to find it full of kids. Damn summer vacation. They should all be in Hogwarts. She walked around, searching for the only person she wanted to talk to at the moment. She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes as she saw a burst of red hair. "Fred?"

"Wrong, love. George at your service," he whipped around and smiled at her. The smile faded quickly when he saw her face. "Merlin, Mione. What's wrong? And I thought you had to work today."

"I did. I left early. Is Fred around?"

"He's out at the moment. Is there something I can help you with?" he put an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't even know why I'm here exactly," she sniffed.

"Well why don't we go get some lunch? I think we should talk anyway," he guided her to the door and walked with her down to a small shop down the street. As they sat down, he looked at her, so sad. "So Mione, dear, what seems to be the problem?"

"Your brother," she answered simply.

He sighed. That could open up so many conversations. "Which one?"

"Ron. I ran into him at work today and he's so upset with me. George, I don't know what to do. At least when he's yelling at me, I know how to handle him. But he's so calm. I think he's really hurt. He says I chose Fred over him," she began explaining their entire conversation to him. She was surprised to find that George was very easy to talk to.

"Well first off, my brother is a git. We should just state the obvious there. Second, the unfortunate fact is that you did. And I'm not saying that's a bad thing. But I think you need to take a look at yourself. At your feelings. Because right now, you have two of my brothers hanging on a string, waiting for your answer to the same question. You can't have the same answer for both," he explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Mione. You know both of my brothers have already or are currently falling for you. I know it's not my place to tell you Fred's business. And I shouldn't. But the longer you wait, the worse it's going to be in the end. When it comes down to it, Ron wants you. He always has. You know that. And he screwed up. He ruined things between you two and now here you are, getting on so well with Fred. The prankster, the goof off, the screwball. You and Fred have this natural chemistry and it's apparent to anyone who looks at you two. Just the way you look at each other, we can see it. It drives him crazy because it took him so long to get that first kiss from you. And you kiss Fred on the first night you guys go out, and it wasn't even suppose to be a real date."

"But it wasn't even a real kiss. It was just a favor," she started but was cut off.

He smiled. "Mione, you and I both know that was not just a favor. You kissed Fred like I kiss Katie. It may have been meant to be a favor, but in the end, you liked it. You felt something. It was clear to every one of us who were watching. You know you have feelings for Fred. Whether you like it or not. And he has feelings for you. You need to decide which of my brothers you do or do not want to be with, but the sooner you decide, the sooner Ron can get over it."

"I suppose you're right," she responded. She really was starting to feel something for the other Weasley twin. Question was, could she really give in to it?


	10. Interruptions

Hermione walked back to the shop with George and went through the back into the flat. She didn't klnow what to do now. She knew there was something there for Fred. But did he really feel for her too? George wouldn't have said it if he wasn't sure. Oh what was she going to do?

She walked into the flat, unexpectedly finding Fred in the kitchen. "Smells marvelous in here," she smiled. "I didn't know you could cook," she leaned against the counter.

"I'm good at a lot of things," he smiled wickedly. He offered her a bite of some pasta.

"That is amazing. So what is the special occasion if I might ask?" she had never seen Fred cook a day in his life. She figured the twins ate take out most of the time.

"Well, I figured I should make a celebration dinner. We're opening up a shop in the US. Found some investors and they really like our products. Isn't it wonderful?" he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, that's wonderful. But who's going to run it?" she found her smile faded at this thought.

"Well, we haven't officially discussed it, but it'll probably be me. I highly doubt George will be leaving Katie."

"Oh," she tried to put on a smile again. "Well that'll be exciting for you," she hoped he didn't detect the lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

"I thought you'd be excited. You don't sound so exthused," he eyed her carefully.

She looked down, unsure if she was going to say what she wanted to say. If she told Fred she had feelings for him, she would be going against everything she ever stood for. She's be jumping headfirst into a black hole with no idea of where she would go from there. If she didn't, she could lose any chance of knowing if Fred really cared for her. "I was just getting used to having you around," she lied. "Guess I'll have to find a new place to live," she smiled.

"Well you could always come with me," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes. Little did he know her heart jumped a bit at the offer. "That would go over well with the family. And my boss for that matter. Nice try Fred Weasley. Looks like you're just going to have to do without me," she put a hand on her hip.

"You were the one who said you'd miss me," he stepped a bit closer to her, an eyebrow raised.

"Those weren't my words," she was getting a bit flustered now as he stepped closer. "I said I was getting used to having you around," she shifted under his gaze.

"So you won't miss me?" he feigned hurt. "I'm offended."

She laughed. "Of course I'll miss you Fred. I enjoy spending time with you."

"Is that all? Just enjoy spending time with me?" he put his arms on the counter on both sides of her, his face very close to hers.

She was getting flustered again. She could smell his cologne. Feel his breath. Being so close to him reminded her of the night he kissed her. She didn't know what to say. Now or never, she thought. "I guess there might be more to it," she whispered. She looked into his eyes, unsure of where to go from here. She couldn't bring herself to say anything more. She wanted to run, but she was frozen. His lips drew closer to hers. Her breath caught in her throat. She leaned forward, Closing her eyes and waiting for his lips to meet hers. She felt a hand run along her jaw line as Fred tilted her chin up to meet his lips. He pulled back suddenly as they heard the door open.

Hermione heard Fred mumble something to himself before greeting George and Katie. She had to admit, she was disappointed. All she wanted was to feel his lips on hers again. She was, at the same time, happy to see the pair.

"You two look like deer in headlights," Katie smiled.

"We interrupt something, mate?" George nudged his brother, who gave him a glare. "Take that as a yes," he laughed before getting an elbow in the gut. "Well, shall we eat? I'm absolutely starving."


	11. Surprises

The group of four sat at the table, dinner in front of them. George and Katie piled food into their mouths as if they had't eaten in weeks. Fred slowly ate his food, uncharacteristically, as he sat, thinking about the moment he and Hermione had almost shared. Hermione barely touched her food. She rolled around the pasta on her plate, taking a bite every now and again. She just couldn't eat at the thought of Fred just up and leaving, and no one was even talking about it. She couldn't take it anymore.

"So, George, Fred told me about the new store in the states. Sure is exciting," she tried to sound enthused for him. After all, if she didn't have feelings for Fred, she would be excited for them.

"Yeah, it's wonderful!" he exclaimed in between bites. "Sure is going to be difficult though. I mean, we've always ran the store together. Splitting us up is going to be weird," he looked at Katie. "But since I've got my beautiful lady here to agree to go to the states with me, I suppose it won't be so lonely," he smiled knowingly at Hermione.

She was shocked. "I thought-"

"Katie and I decided that the states would be a great change for us. After all, they have a great quidditch team for her to play on. And of course, we'll still make it home as often as possible," he interrupted her.

Fred sat, not knowing what to say. He recalled the conversation he had earlier with his brother. Where he told him he didn't want to go. He had finally decided he had feelings for Hermione and wasn't going to leave her. But of course, Katie and George couldn't be slip up, so it would be the sensible thing to do. His twin really was something, ready to go so that he could have a shot at love too. "So you;re really going then?"

"Absolutely! You didn't think I was going to let you have the big adventure did you?" he laughed.

"When George told me, I was so excited! I've always wanted to go back. You know, thats where I grew up for quite a few years," she turned her look back to George. "I still can't believe you thought I didn't want to go. And here I thought you knew me so well," she pretended to pout.

"Guess I'll have to get to know you a little better," he purred as he kissed her neck.

"Oh, get a room, mate. And please not mine this time!" Fred laughed as he thought of the time he walked in on them making out in his bed. "I can't afford to blow up another bed."

"You're wish is our command," george smirked as he and Katie both shot up from their seats. "You kids behave out here. Wouldn't want anyone to pop in and interrupt," he smiled again before he and Katie disappeared.

Hermione was left smiling at the hallway they ran down. They were really so happy together. She wanted that more than anything. To be freely happy with the person she loved. To have that person. She could, she supposed. She was ready to give into it not an hour before. She looked at Fred, who was staring intensely at her. "What?"

"Guess you're stuck with me for a while," he smiled as he placed a hand on hers. "So about our conversation earlier."

"Fred, I-" she stopped herself before she could get the words out. She wasn't sure why entirely. But instead of finishing her sentence, she simply leaned in closer to him and placed her lips against his. She slid her hand up his neck and into his hair as their kiss became more intense. She was intoxicated by his scent. His mouth. The way one hand slid down her lower back and the other gripped her hair gently to tilt her head up, allowing him access to her neck.

"Hermione, you're beautiful," he whispered as his lips broke contact with her skin. "You're smart, and witty and amazingly enough you seem to like being around me. I really want to take you out on a real date," he grinned at her when she simply nodded.

"Fred, I'm really glad you're staying," she hugged him. "But are you sure you're okay with it? You seemed so excited to go earlier." Uh oh. Her voice of reason was resurfacing. Don't ruin the moment, she reprimanded herself.

"I was. Honestly, I thought maybe it would take you off my mind. But I also thought at this point you might have thought again about this whole situation and ecided it wasn't a part of your plan. I thought my brother may have talked to out of it to be honest."

"Not at all," she smiled as she kissed him again. She stopped him when he began to intensify it again. "Why, Fred Weasley. We haven't even officially been on our first date. Surely you don't think I'm that easy," she laughed at his surprised expression.

"Of course, love," he joined her laughter as he brought her hand to his lips. "Perfect gentleman tonight. Promise. Although, you better be prepared for tomorrow night," he smirked.

"Why tomorrow night?"

"Our date. After we're done with it, all bets are off. I might even insist that you sleep over," he winked.

"Of course. But I might have to insist on my own room. Think you can accomodate me on that one, gentleman?"

"You know, I think I can arrange it," he laughed as he kissed her again softly. "Didn't break any gentlemanly rules there did I?"

"Not one," she kissed his cheek before she got up. "So what do you say we go out and grab some ice cream? It might even count as our first date," she winked.

He looked surprised. This was a Hermione Granger he had not seen before. She was so different around the boys. "I'm in," he grabbed her waist as they apparated to a nearby shop in Hogsmeade.


	12. Ice Cream

Thanks for the reviews fire dragonheart and binka fudge!

When they got to the shop, Hermione was amazed she had never seen it before. It was somewhere she instantly knew she would have loved to come had she known about it. "Fred, where are we?"

"It's my little secret. Not too many people know it's here unless you're really familiar with the area. George and I met the owner of the place at the shop. Nice little place, isn't it?"

"I love it," she looked around. It was filled with famous paintings, muggle as well as wizard, and had bookshelves of books. All of the booths reminded her of the small parlors she had seen in the old movies she used to watch with her mum. She looked to the counter and saw a cheerful old woman talking to another young couple. She looked to Fred, and without a word, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the counter. "You really surprise me sometimes," she smiled.

"I hope in a good way," he laughed. She nodded and he put an arm around her shoulders as she ordered from the old woman. The two took their desserts over to a booth and sat across from each other. Fred smiled at the way Hermione savored the ice cream. He knew that was her weakness if she ever had one. "So Hermione, tell me something I don't already know about you."

She smiled and took another bite of her ice cream. "I think you already know quite a bit," she thought for a minute once he shook his head that her answer wasn't going to do. "I've always been able to tell you and George apart. Oce you start talking. Mainly because I had a bit of a crush on you in Hogwarts," she laughed. She couldn't believe she was admitting to this.

"Hermione Granger, you had a crush on me and didn't tell anyone? Not even my crazy little sister? I can't believe it," he smiled as he saw the familiar shade of red rise to her cheeks. He reached over the table and took her hand in his own. "I suppose I can't blame you though. I always have been irresistable."

"Absolutely," she giggled. "You're turn."

He thought for moment. What was there to know about him that everyone else didn't know? He was pretty much an open book. "I knew the moment I kissed you that night that you were the girl I wanted. And to be quite honest, that scared me a little," he looked up at her, not sure about the look he saw on her face. "You have to understand, Mione. I've never really been a one witch kind of man. And with you, I want to be. It's a new feeling for me. Commitment is a scary thing."

"I suppose so," she thought for a moment. "But I really believe that if you're with the right person, you know that it won't be scary anymore. I haven't exactly been the commitment queen of Hogwarts. But I suppose with you, I feel like maybe everything will work out okay. Because I feel comfortable with you. And safe. Like I can do anything stupid or crazy and you'll be there cheering me on," she looked at their hands, still intertwined.

"I have always said you're the most brilliant witch I know," he laughed. "You know, love, I was serious when I said I wanted to take you on a real date. This is wonderful, but it's not what I have planned for you," he grinned at her face, a bit scared. "Don't worry, nothing scary. After all, when do I ever do anything off the wall?"

"Comforting, Fred. Very comforting," she shook her head as she laughed. Her smile faded. "Fred, do you think Ron will ever forgive me for this?"

"Oh, I suppose so. You know how he is. He can't stay mad at you forever."

She sighed. "You didn't see the way he looked at me today at work. I couldn't take it. He's never been so...cold. It's not like him. I think I really messed things up this time."

"Do you regret it?"

"The only thing I regret is being so harsh with him. Nothing else. Not the kiss, not this, not us. Fred, I knew that night too. You're not the only one. I tried so hard to decide that it wasn't good for me and it's not what I wanted. But in the end, you're the one I want. And you have a rather smart twin who helped me realize that."

"George? When did that happen?"

She set off to explain the entire situation to him. Her day at work, how she felt, and running into George. "You know, I knew what I wanted. But I suppose I thought I could keep everyone happy if I just ignored that. You and Ron could still talk. And all of us could be friends. I suppose sometimes it's not that easy is it?"

"No. But things are never easy with us Weasleys. You've got your work cut out for you Miss Granger," he smiled.

"I think I accept that challenge," she laughed before taking the final bite of her sundae. "Especially if you continue to take me out for ice cream."

"Hermione, I would take you out for ice cream every day if it made you happy. Although I think you might get sick of it eventually. So, I may just have to be enough to satisfy your sweet tooth some days," he tried not to laugh at the 'are you serious' face she was giving him. "Yeah, I said it," he finally gave up and laughed, which earned him a giggle from the young girl.

"You know, it's getting late. And I have work in the morning," she said sadly.

"Suppose we should get back. Too much longer and I won't be able to keep up this whole gentleman thing," he winked at her as he stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist to apparate home. They arrived with a loud pop. "Can I walk you to your door, my lady?" he held out his arm for her to take.

"You know, I'm not sure how I feel about gentleman Fred," she laughed as they walked to her bedroom door. "I mean, he's nice and all, but I think I miss the other Fred."

"Careful what you wish for, love. You may end up not getting much sleep for work in the morning," he really liked making her blush. He knew he frazzled her with words like those. He liked it. She looked so cute when she got a bit uncomfortable. "I'm kidding. Seriously. Unless of course you ask," he winked again.

"Goodnight, Fred," she said simply with a smile before she reached up to pull his face down to hers.

"Goodnight, love," he responded as their lips parted and she turned to her room.


	13. Ginny the Genius

It had been over a week since her fight with Ron and her sudden realization with Fred. Most of it had been mixed emotions; sad about not having Ron around but still happy about Fred Somehow though, she felt like with all that was going on, everything was going to be alright. Like everything was working out the way it was meant to. Even if Ron was mad, he would get over it. Fred was right. He couldn't stay mad forever. But perhaps now wasn't the right time to tell Ron about her and Fred. That would only push him further away. She got up and got dressed for work quickly. When she walked out of her room, she noticed Fred sitting on the couch. Her smile widened at the sight of him. "Morning," she walked over to sit next to him.

"Morning, love. You look beautiful today," he kissed her gently. "You sleep well?" he asked her as he nuzzled her neck, causing a giggle.

"I slept wonderfully," she smiled as she kissed him again. "Shouldn't you be at the shop?"

"Wanted to say good morning to you first," he laughed, turning red. He wasn't normally one for going the extra mile with sweetness. Normally his relationships were purely physical. But with Hermione, things were different. He wanted to make every day better for her. "George and Katie and I are going out tonight. Would you like to go with us?"

"No Veronica this time?" she eyed his playfully. He shook his head vehemently, and she laughed, knowing that relieved him. "Sure. I'd love to go. But for now, I have to get to work. I have lots of paperwork to do," she stood up.

He got up to kiss her goodbye. "Don't let Ron upset you today, okay? I'll knock him out," he smiled, but inwardly he meant it. He hated seeing how upset Ron could make her.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll see you tonight," she kissed him quickly and disapparated. When she arrived at the ministery, she immediately saw Harry. "Harry!" she called out to him. He smiled when he turned and saw her.

"Mione, hi!" he offered her a muffin, which she gratefully took.

"Molly made this didn't she?" he smile lessened a bit. She knew Harry had been spending nights at the burrow, which made her happy because she didn't have to talk about her and Fred when she was still so in her emotions. She thought of Molly and wondered if she was upset with her.

"Yeah. Mione, I'm sorry I haven't been back to the flat lately. I just thought Ron could really use someone to talk to about all this while he works it out. I'm not trying to take sides. I'm just trying to work everything out and it is going to take him getting over it to do that and-" she cut him off.

"Harry, I'm glad you're there for Ron. I know you would never choose between us. I wish it wasn't like this, but it'll all be okay soon enough," she put a hand on his shoulder.

"New outlook, huh? I'm glad to see you're feeling better about things. You know, he's not nearly as mad as before. I think he's finally gotten over the whole kiss thing. You know, he was even talking like it would be the 3 of us in the flat again. Like we had planned. We actually found a really nice once. Able to expand up to 4 bedrooms," he smiled.

"That's great," she replied, not sure what to say to it. Would she be moving in with them or would she stay with Fred? She had no idea where this was going with him and it worried her a bit. What if Ron never got over her and Fred? What if she lost him as a friend forever?

"You've sounded more excited," he replied plainly. Why was she not more joyous? She was just crying last week about this whole thing. He had thought she was mad at Ron still for the way he treated her at work. And quite frankly he was glad to see she wasn't mad at him. She hadn't talked much since he had been with Ron a lot lately. He hadn't even realized how little he had seen Hermione until Ginny chastised him for not trying to help her work through this as well. But Hermione had Ginny and the twins to talk to and Ron had, well, nobody. And if the three of them were ever going to get back to normal, he had to get Ron over this whole thing.

"Harry, I have to get to work now," she said as the elevator stopped on her floor. "We need to talk later though, okay? Lunch maybe? I miss you," she smiled as he nodded and she walked to her office. More mindless paperwork. When she had taken this job, she thought there would be more action and less paperwork. But at least she was doing something for the house elves, she sighed.

Lunch came faster than she thought. She was glad she would get to talk to Harry. She knew Ginny hadn't told him about Fred, as she asked her not to mention it. She laughed as she thought of Ginny's reaction when she told her about Fred.

"_Shut up!" Ginny squealed as she jumped up. "You and Fred? Finally?"_

_Hermione laughed. "Finally? What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means you and Fred have been perfect for each other since forever. I mean, I'm not going to lie, I was rooting for Ron for a bit, but the older we got, the more I could see how perfect you two were for each other. It was so obvious to me, I only hoped you would see it someday. Think about it. Your fifth year, in the common room. Fred and George were testing out new products on the first years. You were so mad you were seething. But for some crazy reason, you were the most mad about Fred. I remember you going on and on about how irresponsible he was for it and how much it got under your skin-"_

"_How in the world did you come to the conclusion that we were perfect for each other from me ranting about that?" she laughed, amazed that Ginny even remembered that._

"_I'm getting to that if you'd let me finish," she giggled. "At first I didn't think anything of it, but the more mad you got, the more I saw the passion in your eyes. And I started to think to myself about how he's the only one I've ever seen you get so mad at. And how much you focused on him. As that year went on, I saw it more and more. And I saw the glances he would give you. Even if he didn't notice it himself. I could see a slight blush when he looked at you. And then whenever we would go to the shop, he would give you discounts or free samples, and before you say he gave it to me too, I'm his sister so my discounts don't matter. And never thought it was a conscious thing on his part. Just something I noticed. And then when the war came and you guys were out searching for the Horcurxes. He was worried. But whenever mum would mention how worried she was, he would always talk about how brilliant you were and how the boys would be safe with you. And after that, there was a time at the lake when I remember you two particularly picking on each other. It was just the chemistry of it all. I knew it would happen eventually. I was hoping it would be sooner rather than later," she smiled that all knowing Weasley smile._

"_You are either completely crazy and just good at convincing me that you're a genius, or you are a genius and I should listen to you about everything from here on out," she laughed._

"_I like the second one," Ginny giggled again. _


	14. Confessions

Hermione walked into the lunch room to find Harry sitting alone for once. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad Ron wasn't with him. She really wanted to tell Harry about Fred, and she couldn't bear telling Ron. At least not yet. She smiled as she sat in the chair next to him. "Hey Harry!"

"Mione, hi. Glad we can finally talk. You seemed like there was something you wanted to tell me earlier. I have to admit. I've been wondering all day what is going on in that head of yours," he laughed.

She cast her eyes on the table, still smiling. She was sure she was blushing a bit. She's not even sure why. She had always told Harry everything. This felt different somehow though. With Krum, it was nothing more than a boy liking her. Flattery, really. And Ron, well, it was a bit odd with Ron. Good one moment, bad the next. But both of them knew from the get-go that they would never have been long term. It was the stress, the sensationalism of the journey to defeat Voldemort. She loved him truly, and she knew he felt the same, but it could never be as more than friends again. No matter if either of them had wanted to. But with Fred, she felt like things were finally right. That they were the way they should have always been. Somehow she felt like they wouldn't be at each other's throats or jealousy wouldn't overwhelm the relationship. She felt safe and loved when she was with him. "Yeah, i did. I, uh, actually guess I have some news. Fred and I are kind of together."

Harry looked at her, unsure of what to say. He had so many things running through his head. "Like together together? Like he's your boyfriend?" he smiled a bit. Even if the thoughts of Ron's reaction to this news were running through his head, the happiness he saw in Hermione's eyes when she mentioned Fred's name were enough to make him forget that. "So how long has this been going on? Since you kissed?"

"Well, actually since the night that Ron yelled at me here. That's when I guess i kind of realized what I wanted. And as much I love Ron as a friend, I really care about Fred. He makes me feel different than anyone else ever has. He gets me. And he makes me laugh. And he's so sweet," she stopped and laughed when Harry gave her a weird look. "He's very sweet to me."

"Well, Mione, if you're happy, I'm happy for you. I think you two will work out just fine," he hugged her. "So does that mean you are going to be staying with Fred when Ron and I find a place?"

"Oh, Harry I don't know. I mean, at this point, I'm not sure Ron will ever forgive me for this. He was so mad about just a kiss. What's he going to do when he finds out about this?" her expression was suddenly much less pleased.

"He can't stay mad forever. He does still care about you. And if you're happy, then he will be too-" he laughed. "Eventually." He knew it was true. Although he didn't blame Hermione for being worried about his reaction.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," she sighed. "You think I should tell him sooner rather than later?"

"Unfortunately, I think you should. I know it's going to be difficult to tell him, especially since he's already mad, but the sooner you tell him, the sooner he can get over it. And considering the big Weasley weekend at the lake is in a month, I think it's best to get it over with."

Hermione nodded. She knew he was right. She had totally forgotten about the weekend at the lake. Every June the whole family got together. It was their in between Christmases get together. "He might still hate me when that comes around," she laughed half heartedly.

"I think you'll be alright. If anything, Ginny will set him straight," he laughed knowing the youngest Weasley would talk some sense into their best friend.

"True. She doesn't give up easily does she? I guess you're right Harry. If anyone can get through to him, it's Ginny." She started to feel a bit better knowing if anything, she had Harry and Ginny's full support. Her good feeling faded when she saw Ron walk in the lunch room with Hannah Abbot laughing. It was the first time she had seen him smile since their fight. "He seems to be getting on well with Hannah." It bothered her a little.

"Yeah, they've been talking a lot. I think they went to dinner last night," he said casually. "I guess maybe it's why he's been in a better mood lately. She's a nice girl."

"I remember. She was a talented witch. I didn't know her and Ron talked."

"It doesn't both you does it?"

"No of course not. I mean, not really for that reason. It's just that I miss him. I miss the three of us. I wish I could share everything with both of you. I just want things to be back to normal is all."

"Well, then maybe you could just tell him and he'd be mad all at one time and then he'll get over everything and we can move on. Who could stay mad at you when you look so incredibly happy at the slightest mention on Fred?" he laughed. "But in all seriousness Hermione, I think it's important you tell him soon. If he finds out you've kept it a secret, he'll be even more mad. You know how he is."

She sighed. "You're right. I just didn't want to be upset all over again. I wanted to hold on to the happiness for a bit. It's all been so surreal lately. I feel like I'm dreaming. Did you feel like that when you and Ginny started dating?"

He smiled. "I feel like that every moment I'm with her. She's the reason I wake up every morning and the reason I want to dream every night."

"She's really lucky to have you, you know. As are you lucky to have her. You're perfect for each other."

"I really hope so. Because I have a bit of a confession to make to you too. I haven't even told Ron yet. But with everything going on I didn't think it was a good idea at the time," he paused. "I'm going to ask her to marry me. Properly of course. I still need to talk to Molly and Arthur. But I bought the ring a few weeks ago. And-"

"Harry, merlin, that's wonderful! I can't believe it. I'm so happy for you!" She pulled him into a hug.

"Just hope she says yes," he laughed.

"Oh, stop. You know she'll jump for joy when you ask. You, sir, are quite a catch." She stopped when she looked over at Ron, who was now by himself. She guessed Hannah got up to get something, but she saw this as her moment to invite Ron to come over and talk later that night. "Harry, I'm going to go ask Ron to come talk to me tonight. I'll be right back, alright?"

"Good. Just break it to him easy, Mione," she nodded as she walked over towards Ron.

"Ronald," she started. He looked up at her and didn't scowl. This was a good sign, she thought. "Ron, I need to talk to you. Not here. But could we go somewhere tonight? It's really important," she shifted her weight nervously.

"Yeah, okay. Do you just want to come over? Mum would really love to see you." he replied, almost normally. This surprised her.

"She doesn't hate me?" she asked surprised, before she could think to stop herself. This made Ron almost smile.

"No. She doesn't hate you. And neither do I you know. I'm still mad. But I could never hate you. And neither could she. She thinks of you as her daughter. Just come by after work," he sighed. "I'm sorry I blew up at you last week at work. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you like that. Not here."

"I'm sorry for everything Ron. I understand you're still upset with me. I just hope we can be normal again someday," she spoke sadly. "Straight after work?"

"Yeah. No one will be home so we can talk."

She nodded and left, neither said goodbye. She was happy to have a civil conversation with him. But she knew it was going to start all over again as soon as she told him. Those knots started to come back to her stomach. She walked back over to Harry. "I'm going to the burrow after work to talk to him."

"He seemed to be okay. That's a good sign," Harry tried to be optimistic for her.

"Yeah, until he hears what I'm about to tell him. Just prepare for the worst Harry."

"Mione, it'll all be okay. If nothing else, Ron has me and Ginny and Molly and Arthur to talk to him and calm him down. This will all blow over. Trust me. You're only scared because you care about him and don't want to lose him. But the three of us, we've been through it all. This is nothing we won't get over," he put a reassuring hand on hers. "Now go back to work and try not to think about it too much. It'll all be over soon."

She smiled and nodded as they got up and walked back to their offices. He was right. It would all be over soon. One way or another Ron was going to have to get over all of the anger. Might as well get it out of the way.


	15. The Talk

Hermione filed away the final papers for her day. Sighing, she thought about how to approach this whole situation with Ron. Either way he was going to be mad. She knew that. It was just the way of things. If only he could just be more level headed. After all, they had dated and it didn't work out. She should be free to move on with whomever she wants. But sadly, she knew that wasn't the case. She closed the door to her office and headed to the floo network. This was it. At least this time she was fully prepared for him to hate her. She threw in the powder and was suddenly at the burrow. She stepped out into the living room. It made her smile. All the memories of time spent there flooded over her. It wasn't as if it had been a long time since she had been there, but she thought it would be longer before she was back.

"Hermione," Ron stepped down from the stairs. "You ready to talk?" He sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him.

She nodded and sat down slowly, very unsure of herself. "Yeah. I think it's important. Ron, we've always tried to be honest with each other. I hate keeping anything from you. Since we were 11 years old, it's been you and me and Harry. I really miss being able to share everything with you," she put a hand on his knee.

Ron looked at her hand, then her eyes. He suddenly felt like he was back in the flat, her telling him she kissed Fred. "Hermione, why do I get the feeling this is not a conversation I'm going to like?"

She bit her lip, not sure how to begin. She thought she'd have some time to reminisce and make him remember how much the three of them meant to each other. "Because you're not. Ron, remember that I'm not doing anything to hurt you. I have to live my life you know, and be happy. And I want to share every minute of that with you and Harry."

"No, Mione. Please don't tell me this has anything to do with Fred," his eyes looked so hurt. She actually thought he might cry at any moment. When she didn't answer, he had his answer. "Why? What happened? How long?" his voice got louder with every question.

"Ron, I-"

"Did you have sex with him?" his voice was much lower now.

"No!" she replied surprisingly quick. "Ron, I never wanted to hurt you. Not ever. I still don't."

"Then why are you telling me this?" he was back to yelling again. He paced the floor back and fourth, running his hands through his hair.

"Because I want things to be back to normal with us. Because I miss you and I want to involve you in my life," the tears started now. She tried so hard to fight them, but she couldn't hold out when it came to Ron. Somehow he had a way of making her overly emotional.

"This isn't something I want to be involved in! Mione, we just started to get over this whole situation and here you are telling me you're suddenly involved with my brother. The same thing we got in a fight over before!"

"I just wanted to tell you instead of keeping a secret. I thought you'd be even more mad if I kept it from you any longer. I just wanted to clear the air. So you could get over being mad sooner rather than later," her voice cracked as she finished her sentence. The only thing keeping her from falling apart was the fact that he was still standing there talking to her instead of running out. She had to remind herself that it was better than before.

"So you think this is just something I'm going to get over? This isn't Krum or some stupid git from another school! This is my brother! You and my brother! The one thing I thought I could count on was that any guy you were with I could hate. To be able to avoid him. But you have to go and start dating my brother! How am I supposed to deal with that? What about that do you think I will be able to just get over?"

"This isn't something I planned! You think I sat and thought about the fact that this would upset you and said 'Hm, maybe this is the best way to get back at Ron? I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you! You are one of my best friends!"

"Right. That's why you've chosen my brother over me not once, but twice now!"

She suddenly got angry and stood up, so she was face to face with her friend. "You listen to me, Ronald Weasley, I love you like family! I have risked my life for you more than once! I have risked my education for you more than once! But don't you dare think I will give up my love life for you!" She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "Now, I'm not saying your brother is the person I'm going to marry. But if that were to happen, I would sure as hell expect you to be there for the both of us. If you want to sit and be mad, go ahead. I know you need time to get over this. But don't sit and act like this is what I wanted. That this is something I chose just to hurt you."

"You know what, Hermione, you do what you want. But don't think that we can ever be the same if you're with Fred. You can be with him or you can be with me. I can't deal with being around the two of you. I can't think about his lips on your every time I see you! The thought of it alone is enough to make me sick!"

She stepped back, shocked. "So you're actually asking me to choose between the two of you?"

"Can't have it both ways. If you want things to be like they used to be, you tell Fred you;re done with him. If you want him, then enjoy life with the twins."

"How could you actually ask me to do that?"

"You're choice Hermione. I'll be here when you make it," he turned around and walked upstairs, leaving her standing alone in the living room.

She didn't know what to think. Ron has a history of being immature, but this was a new low for him. She felt like her head was spinning. How could he ask her to choose between her best friend and her boyfriend? She needed to clear her head. She couldn't go home to Fred when she was upset like this. He'd kill Ron. She needed to find Ginny. She had to talk to her. Although Ginny might curse him as well. There was always Harry. But she hated putting him in the middle again. She walked outside the burrow and sat on the porch, her head in her hands. This was getting too complicated for her. Things were so much easier before. Why couldn't he just get over this whole jealousy thing? Why couldn't everything just be back to normal?

She heard Molly and Arthur's voice inside and quickly apparated to her bedroom. Maybe this way she could sneak in a shower to clear her head before Fred saw her. Then she didn't have to tell him about what Ron asked. He would change his mind and this whole thing would blow over. But if Fred found out, Ron and him would never patch things up. She was headed for the bathroom when she heard Fred's voice.

"Mione, you're home," his smile faded completely as he walked through her door and saw her face. He knew instantly she had talked to Ron. He was the only person who could evoke such emotion in her.

She tucked her stray hairs behind her ears. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I heard the pop" he said distracted as he walked over and wrapped his arm around her. "You told Ron didn't you?" She nodded against his chest and he felt her start to sob. "I'm so sorry, Mione. You should have told me. I could have been there with you," he kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise," he walked her over to the bed where she sat down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. He wasn't even supposed to see her like this. She was supposed to stay strong so he wouldn't be upset. At the same time, all she wanted to do was tell him everything. To talk to him and have him hold her and assure her everything was going to be okay. "I'm fine," she wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "Really. I just wish everything could be okay, you know?"

"I know. It will be. Ron will get over his stupid ego. And someday we'll all have a laugh about this," he pulled her closer to him. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded. Though she wasn't particularly hungry, she knew it would only make things worse if she didn't eat. "I thought we were supposed to go out with George and Katie."

"You still want to go? Are you sure you're up for it?" when she nodded, he sighed. "Okay, if you want to. If at any point you want to come back home, let me know. I'll find an excuse and we'll head back here."

"Absolutely," she smiled. It felt strange after being so upset. But it was genuine. That's what she loved about him. He had such a way of making her feel better with such a simple look. "You are the best boyfriend I could have asked for," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"All because I said I'd take you home if you wanted?" he looked confused at her sudden change in emotion.

"Because you care so much. Because you try so hard to make me happy. Because you're here for me when I need you. Just because you're you," she kissed him.

"Well, I'll try to be me more often if I can get a kiss out of it," he laughed. "I am so glad you gave me a chance to make you happy," he grazed her cheek with his hand.

"Me too," she put her hand on his. If Ron wanted it to be him or Fred, he wouldn't be happy with the outcome. "Now go get ready. I'm going to get dressed and we can go out and forget all about everything but you and me." she said as she got up and ushered him to her door.

"I could help you change, you know," he smirked.

"Not tonight, Fred," she laughed as she playfully pushed him out of the doorway. "I'll be ready in a few minutes," she smiled at him as she shut the door.


	16. Forgiveness

Thanks to my reviewers! Looking back I realized I haven't put this in like I used to. But I thank all of you who have reviewed this story so far. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

"Ron? Can we talk?" Ginny opened the door to her brother's room slowly. She knew Hermione had talked to him, partly because Harry told her that was the plan, and partly because he hadn't even left his room for dinner. She found him laying down in his bed, staring at her. "Ron? Are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk," he muttered.

She sat down on the bed next to him. She felt a bit bad for her brother. While she was fully supportive of Hermione and Fred's relationship, she knew Ron was hurting. She hated seeing him like this. She wished she knew what had gone on when her talked to Hermione. Maybe then she could be better help her brother. "Ron we need to talk. It's not healthy to keep this in."

Ron sat up and looked at his baby sister. She looked so grown up now. She had really changed from the little girl who had such a crush on the boy who lived to a young woman always looking to help someone else. "Ginny, I've messed everything up. I may have really lost her forever."

"Ron, I'm sure that's not true. Why do you think that?" She didn't quite understand. Hermione would never give up on Ron just because he got mad. She knew he would be mad.

"I told her she had to choose," he turned away from his sister. He knew this was it. She was about to become furious with him. And as soon as she started to speak, he knew he was right.

Her voice was low and growing angrier with every word. "You told her she had to choose what? You better not be talking about her making a choise between you and Fred because so help me Ron, I am going to hurt you!" He didn't respond and she smacking him on the back of the head. "Ronald what is wrong with you? You think this is going to make anything better for any of you? Think about it for one second. Hermione is going to stay mad at you for asking her to do such a horrible thing. Fred will always feel guilty because he'll know he's the reason you won't be friends anymore. And Hermione will always be miserable because she'll always miss you and feel horrible for coming between you and Fred! How dare you ask something like that of her!" she was out of breath when she finished her rant. But to her surprise, Ron finally looked at her, his eyes full of tears ready to fall.

"What am I going to do, Ginny? How could I have messed things up so badly? I was so mad, but I didn't even mean it. I could never live without her. Even if that means seeing her with Fred. I hate the thought of it but I don't want to make her miserable," he put his head in his hands.

"Ron you have to talk to her. You have to tell her you're sorry and you didn't mean it. If you don't, you really will lose her," she was much calmer now. Although she could still curse Ron for doing such a stupid thing. She knew her brother had a history of doing stupid pigheaded things but this was new for him.

"I can't talk to her. She probably hates me right now," he sighed. "What would I even say to her?"

"Ron, don't you have any sense? You tell her that you're sorry. That you didn't mean it. That you're happy for her!" she was starting to get frustrated again.

"But I'm not happy for her! I'm mad at her! She's supposed to love me, not our brother. Not Fred, of all people," he sighed again. "When we were growing up, I thought that the end of the war would bring everything back to the way it was supposed to be. I thought that after it was all over, Hermione and I could be together. That we could be happy together."

"Stop feeling bad for yourself, Ron! You and Hermione were together. You had a chance to be with her. And it didn't work. You two were great friends, Ron, but you just didn't work as lovers. Why can't you just accept that she is going to be with someone else? Can't you just be happy that instead of some prat who we don't know, it's your brother. A person who has put his life on the line to save her. To save all of us. A person who knows her as well as almost anyone. Someone who makes her so happy. Shouldn't that make you happy too?"

"Is she really happy with him?" he looked back up at her. How in the world could Fred make her happy?

"Happier than I've seen her in a long time. Ron, are you really going to let this destroy your friendship with her? Are you going to let it destroy your relationship with Fred and George? You remember what happened with Percy. I can't see that happen to our family again. Mum and Dad can't take it. We have always been such a close family. And now we're going to be torn apart again. And I'm sorry Ron, but if you think anyone is going to feel sorry for you if you let that happen, you will be very wrong."

"I need to talk to her," he nodded. Maybe this wasn't what he thought was going to happen, but he couldn't live without her in his life. He couldn't hurt his family all over again. "I'm going to go to the flat."

"Good luck, Ron. You're doing the right thing, you know. I know it's hard to see the person you love with someone else. But you have to realize she has to live her own life. That she has to be happy. With or without you."

"I'll be home in a bit. If mum asks, please don't tell her what I did. I can't take the disappointment." When Ginny nodded, he apparated out to the flat.

When he got there, the place was empty. "Hermione?" he called as he walked toward her room. "Fred? George?" He sat down on the couch, wondering where she could have gone. Maybe they had taken her out to feel better. If she told them, he knew he was going to have hell to pay when they got in. But he'd have to take that risk if he was ever going to tell Hermione he was sorry. He stood up and was about the apparate back to the burrow when the door opened. He heard the sound of laughter. Of Hermione and Fred's. He turned around and as soon as they saw him, the laughter stopped. The room went dead silent. "Hemione, I need to talk to you."

It was no surprise that Fred was suddenly walking up on him. "Ron, you better leave right now. I'm not going to give you a second warning."

"Don't threaten me. I came to talk to her. I'm not trying to hurt her. I just have to explain something." He turned toward Hermione, who was still standing by the door. "Hermione please."

"It's okay, Fred." Hermione stepped forward and put her hand on his arm. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Hermione, I don't want you to be upset again. I can make him leave," he grabbed her hand. When she shook her head, he sighed. "Alright, I'll be downstairs doing some inventory." He turned back to Ron. "If you say something to upset her, I'm going to hurt you." he kissed the top of Hermione's head and walked out of the flat.

"Ron, I don't think we have anything more to talk about. You wanted a choice and here it is. If you want to live without me, then that's just fine. You made that choice for me."

"Hermione I came to tell you I'm sorry. I was wrong to ask you to make that choice. I was upset and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you to my brother. But I know it was wrong. And I wanted to tell you that I know that. And I don't want to lose you as a friend. Even if it means standing by while you are with my brother. As much as I don't like it Ginny made me realize I didn't have a choice. I can't make decisions for you. I just need to be there for you. Because you should never have to choose between one of your best friends and the person you lo-" he stopped mid-sentence. "The person you want to be with. The point is I was wrong. And I'm really sorry. And I really don't want to lose you as a friend," he grabbed both of her hand and held them. "Please tell me you can forgive me."

"Ron, it's not that simple. I wish I could believe everything will be back to normal but I know you. Do you really think you can get over this?"

"Hermione, I would do anything to have you back as my friend. You mean too much to me for me to lose you over something like this. So if Fred makes you happy, then I'm going to try to be happy for you. I promise."

"Alright, Ron. If you really think you can deal with this, then I'll forgive you. But please don't blow up over this again. I can't deal with anymore."

"Hermione, you have my word. You're the best," he hugged her. She was hesitant to hug him back, but when she did it felt natural. "So you're sister made you see how wrong you were?"

"Yeah, she's pretty good at doing that." he laughed. "I should go back home. Thank you Hermione. You know you mean the world to me."

Hermione nodded. "I'll see you at work tomorrow," she said as he apparated out.


	17. The Leaky Cauldron

**Thanks again to the people who have reviewed so far. You guys keep me motivated.**

It had been nearly a month since Ron had apologized to Hermione. The Weasley family trip to the lake was approaching in 2 days and Hermione couldn't have been more excited. While Ron and Harry and herself hadn't quite gotten back to the tight knit trio they had been throughout their teen years, they were steady on their way. They sat together at lunch again, and even went on their weekly trip out to the leaky cauldron to catch up on everything the three of them missed when they weren't together. Of course, Hermione was careful to mention Fred and her private life too much, since she knew it would hurt Ron. Harry had finally gotten up the nerve to tell Ron about asking Ginny to marry him, to which Ron was beyond delighted. He encouraged Harry to ask Molly and Arthur, which Harry did the following day. The Weasley parents nearly cried with joy, finally bringing Harry into their family officially.

It was once again time to meet the boys at the leaky cauldron. Hermione had to admit, this was one of the things she looked forward to the most every week, aside from the nights she slept in Fred's bed with him, though she would hardly let him go further than copping a feel. Those were the nights she had the most pleasant dreams. She felt safer than she had felt since before the war had started. When her parents used to tuck her in at night. But her meetings with the boys were a very close second. The three of them had been through so much, spent so much time together, it seemed a shame that they had to make time to tell each other what was going on in their lives. But such was growing up. She grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a tank top out of her closet. It was extremely hot this summer. Unbelievably hot for the end of June. When she heard Fred open the door to the flat, she smiled from ear to ear. Immediately she ran out of her room and hopped into Fred's arms. "I was hoping you'd be home before I left," she grinned as she kissed him.

He laughed as he held the petite young woman up, her arms around his neck and legs around his back. It was rare he saw her in such a good mood, but since her and Ron had made up, things were going so smoothly, he supposed she couldn't help but be in a good mood. "You know you can always come see me down at the shop," he smiled as he gently let her down.

"I hate to bother you while you work. It's always so busy this time of year. Plus I don't get to kiss you," she smirked.

"You heading out to see the boys?" he called over his shoulder as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a soda.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few hours though. Are you and George going out tonight to celebrate?" It was the last couple of days George would be calling the flat his home. He and Katie would be heading out to the states after the family weekend, and since it was such a long distance, they wouldn't be apparating in very often. Hermione knew Fred was dreading losing his twin whom he had always lived with, but both of them knew it was a fantastic opportunity. To be able to have shops around the world was their dream. They could reach out to other wizarding schools besides Hogwarts.

"We don't need to go out to celebrate, love," George walked in the room behind her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, causing her to giggle. While Hermione and George weren't nearly as close as her and the boys, he thought very much of her as a sister. If things went well, he presumed, she would in fact be a Weasley at some point.

"We're staying in and touching up a few new products especially for the US line," Fred finished as he sat on the chair across from his brother.

"Nothing bonds a family like coming up with new pranks," George smiled at Hermione, who responded with a laugh and a shake of her head. "Just promise me you won't blow anything up." she grabbed her purse and walked over to give Fred a kiss.

"Twins honor," they answered in unison. Somehow that didn't make her feel better. She disapparated with a pop. When she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, the boys were already sitting down at a table. She smiled and waved as she walked toward them to sit down.

"Looking lovely as usual, Mione," Harry smiled at his friend. She looked so happy recently, since her and Ron had begun to rebuild their friendship. "All ready for the weekend?"

"I'm looking forward to it so much! I've missed it so much in the last couple of years," she recalled. The Weasley family had done it every year, leading up until the past few years when Voldemort was revealed to be alive again. Neither Molly nor Arthur wanted to put their children in danger with a weekend out in the open using magic.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have that tradition again. Especially now that Percy is back on good terms with everyone," Ron said between bites of his sandwich.

"So are you going to be stuck in the boys tent still even though you're dating Ginny?" Hermione teased. "Come to think it it, Harry, when are you going to ask that girl to marry you?You've had that ring burning a hole in your pocket for a month now!" she laughed when his cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Harry here is just waiting for a good moment. Which, might be at the lake," Ron nudged his friend smiling. Ron was as excited as his parents about Harry asking Ginny to marry him. While Harry had always been an honorary member of the family, he would finally become one of them.

"Oh, the lake would be the perfect time to do it, Harry. Think about it. The sunset, the water. It'd be so beautiful. She'd absolutely love it!" Hermione squealed, excitedly. She had to admit, she would love to be proposed to at a lake.

"Don't you think it'd be a bit hard to get some time alone with the whole family being there? Although, I have to admit, the thought crossed my mind." He sighed as he thought about it. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Of course Ginny would say yes. They loved each other. But what if she wasn't ready? What if she said no?

"Harry, we can make sure everyone gives you space," Ron smile mischievously.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem at all," Hermione chimed in. "Just ask her Harry. Whether you do it at the burrow in your pjs or at the lake suring sunset or in some fancy restaurant with a band playing, the answer is going to be the same. She is going to jump up and hug you and probably cry and say yes. She loves you Harry. She's risked her life multiple times to show you that."

Harry smiled. "I guess you're right. I just want it to be perfect. She deserves perfect."

Ron fake gagged getting a laugh out of the other two. "Listen mate, my baby sister is lucky to have someone love her like you do. I'm happy she does. But you better be ready for a really lavish wedding. You know how mum gets. Her only baby girl getting married is going to be a big event," he laughed.

"Oh, I can't wait," Hermione said dreamily. She loved weddings. And this time they would all get to celebrate properly. No more Voldemort. No more looming war. Just happiness and love and peace.

"I don't mind the big wedding. So long as Ginny can be my wife at the end of the day."

"I can't believe you're getting married mate. I never thought any of us would be thinking marriage so young. Doesn't seem so long ago we were battling the troll in the bathroom," Ron laughed as he remembered the huge creature. Although at the time, it was more terrifying than funny.

"I still remember who's fault it was I was in that bathroom to begin with," Hermione stuck her tongue out at them. She never held a grudge over it, especially since they risked their lives to save her. But she certainly liked to tease them about it. Especially when Ron's ears went red at it.

"So about this weekend," Ron changed the subject. "George is bringing Katie right?" Ron didn't spend a lot of time with Katie after they were no longer at Hogwarts together, but he thought she was good for George. He had always liked her.

"Yeah, of course. You can't separate them," Hermione laughed, thinking of the two.

"How are things with you and Fred?" Ron asked, a bit painfully, Hermione noticed. He was really trying and he had no idea how much she appreciated it.

"Things are good, Ron. Thank you. We don't have to talk about us though. I know it's still not your favorite subject."

"Hermione, I don't think I'll ever like it. But you seem really happy with him. And if you're happy, I'm happy for you," he put a hand over hers.

"Thank you Ron." The three sat at the Leaky Cauldron for a while more, discussing work and the upcoming trip. As people started filtering out of the bar, the trio said their goodbyes and headed home.


	18. This Means War

**Thank you for my reviewers. I love you guys! **

After arriving by portkey at their destination, the entire Weasley gang immediately began to set up camp. One tent for Arthur and Molly, one for Bill and Fleur, One for Charlie, Percy, Ron, Harry, Fred and George, and the last one for Hermione, Ginny and Katie. The twins began complaining that they needed their own tent now that they were adults but we soon quieted by Molly's motherly glare. She knew exactly what the two were planning and there would be no funny business between non married people on their family vacation. At least if she had anything to say about it. It was one thing what her children did out of her house and away from her, but it would not happen under her nose. Hermione and Katie giggled at their twins. They looked so young when their mother gave them that look. Hermione found herself hoping that she would be a stern but loving mother like Molly someday. Maybe even with beautiful red-haired children. She immediately pushed that thought from her head. She couldn't be thinking of children. She had only been with Fred for a short time. They hadn't even been intimate yet, and she was thinking children? She had to get a hold of herself.

"Mione, come on. We're going swimming," Ginny called as she headed toward the lake. Now that Hermione thought about it, the entire Weasley clan looked like kids when they came to the lake. No worries, just carefree fun. She laughed when she saw Ron jump off of a vine into the lake with a splash. This lake is a wonderful place, she thought to herself.

"I thought I might just lay out and relax for a bit," Hermione responded as she set a towel down on the shoreline, removing her tank top, leaving her in her bikini top and shorts. She had always been quite pale compared to most people, but she bronzed a bit in the sun. She loved the sun. Not only the fact that it brought highlights to her hair and color to her skin, bu simply the warmth of it. Katie joined her as she laid back on her towel, and the two giggled at Fred and George made noises and whistled at them.

"They are never going to grow up," Katie laughed as she looked at Hermione, who was blushing slightly. "Don't be embarrassed Mione. He's your boyfriend. He's supposed to gush over your hot bod," she giggled as she knew Hermione's blush would grow deeper in color. "Seriously though. Fred is really proud to have you as a girlfriend," she rolled over onto her stomach and turned back toward the younger witch.

"He's proud?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, you should hear the way he brags about you when he comes across any of our friends. Always talks about how wonderfully beautiful you are. And how brilliant. How he knows you're the perfect girl from him and he'd run away if you left him," she laughed. "The running away may be a joke but I can tell how much he cares about you. I've known Fred for a long time. We've been good friends and teammates, and at a point, he and I were closer than me and George," she was cut off by Hermione's sudden interest in that. "When I was in my fourth year, my boyfriend back home finally found out that I was a witch. I had tried so hard to hide it from him, but he broke up with me the summer before school. Fred was my lifeline then. He was such a good friend. Just like a brother, threatening to beat him up and telling me how someday I'd find a wonderful man who would love me for me. Which I did. Granted, i never would have thought back then it'd be one of the Weasley twins," she chuckled. But my point is, Fred has always been very careful with his heart. He's dated a lot of them, but he's never, and I mean never, talked about them like he talks about you. He cared about you well before you started dating. Lee Jordan can attest to that."

"What do you mean?" Hermione should have thought to talk to Katie about Fred long ago. She knew everything.

"Well, the one time Lee mentioned something about you, Fred almost punched him out. It was actually right after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Lee said something rather," she thought of the right word. "Well something from a rather male point of view about your body. Anyway, he didn't mean anything by it, you know Lee. But Fred sure didn't like it. I think if George hadn't been there, Fred really might have hit him. Not that George didn't scold the hell out of Lee for even thinking about you like that. Those Weasleys are fiercely protective of their own. But you know how Fred and George differ when it comes to that. George is able to think where as Fred will be willing to get himself into trouble, or even risk a friendship to protect his friends' honor."

"Wow, I had no idea," Hermione turned on her stomach as well. "Tell me more. I had no idea about any of this."

Just as Katie began to talk again, both girls screamed at the cold bodies that were suddenly scooping them up. Fred and George were quite proud of themselves as they hauled their girlfriends over their shoulders and toward the lake.

"Come on ladies."

"Time to go swimming."

"The water's lovely," they finished in unison.

"Fred, I'm going to kill you!" Hermione yelled at him as she kicked in his grip. She struggled as she heard the splash and scream that meant Katie had already been tossed in. She prepared herself for the same and held her breath just in time for her to go completely under the water. When she came back up for air, she saw Fred and George gleaming, Katie glaring, and Ginny, Ron and Harry cracking up in the distance. She smoothed her hair back out of her face and glanced at Katie. "This means war, boys. I hope you're prepared. This weekend, you will feel our wrath," she couldn't help but laugh as she tried to remain straight-faced. The twins looked at each other, their faced mixed between curiosity, amusement, and fear. "Don't think you guys are excluded either!" she called to Harry and Ron. "Ginny, I'll forgive you if you join us. It's time to show the boys what we're made of," she called to her friend, who nodded before diving under the water and swimming toward her.

"Oh, believe me, I'm in. It's so hard to have a war with these boys when you're the only girl," she giggled.

Harry and Ron were looking at each other, a bit scared. "How did we end up in this, mate?" Ron asked as Harry shrugged. Both of them knew they were going to end up paying for laughing at the twins antics.


	19. A Cause for Celebration

**Thank you Beaufale, Dramionefan120, pixies114, amethyst-dreams27, and The-Delectable-May-Reach for reviewing. I'm trying to not make it corny while still having some fun. But honestly, I think this fic will be coming to a close soon, but I'm thinking another follow-up fic will be coming up after. **

Harry sat in his tent fiddling with the ring box, thinking. He had never been more nervous about anything in his life. Even his fight with Voldemort had not given him such a queasy feeling. Both Harry and Hermione had assured him time and time again that Ginny would say yes. They loved each other so much. His thoughts were interrupted by Ron and the twins running into the tent as Hermione, Katie and Ginny yelled at them from outside. They had never been so thankful for the gender charms their mother had put on the tents.

"Blimey, those girls are mad!" Ron huffed.

"They're brilliant!" George and Fred exclaimed together. Both of them were covered in some sort of goo that Harry could only imagine was once water that had been transfigured. "Harry, is that a ring box, mate?" George grinned.

"He's gonna ask Ginny to marry him!" Fred exclaimed as he looked from the box to Harry's face which seemed to hold some fear.

"Finally!" George sighed. "Ginny's only been writing 'Ginny Potter' in her notebooks since she was 12," he laughed.

Harry laughed and turned a slight shade of red as the twins continued to joke about him and Ginny. He sighed. He needed to just do it. He couldn't keep thinking himself out of the idea of asking her because he was scared. "I'm going to ask her tonight. Think you can get this whole prank war dropped for a bit?"

"Oh i think we can persuade them," George answered.

"Ginny, can we talk?" Harry leaned over to his girlfriend's ear as they finished their dinner around the campfire. When she nodded, they got up, holding hands and walked toward the far edge of the lake. It was lit by small lights that had been placed magically.

"What'd you want to talk about Harry?" she played with her long red hair, as she often did while she was nervous. She had no idea what he wanted, but she knew he had been acting a bit strange lately. Like he had something on his mind that was weighing on him.

"Ginny, I love you more than anything," he started.

She smiled. "I love you too."

"Gin," he exhaled deeply. "You are the most beautiful witch-no, the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You're smart and witty and brave. You're funny and absolutely wonderful. I am so lucky that I met you and that somehow through all of the madness over the last years, you managed to fall in love with me as much as I loved you. I am so thankful for everyday that we have together, and I want to spend the rest of my life sharing those moments with you," he lowered himself on to one knee.

She had tears in her eyes now as she looked at him, suddenly understanding what had made him off lately. "Harry," she choked out as she smiled and stray tears fell from her eyes.

"Ginny, I would be honored if you would become my wife," he waited for her answer anxiously as he held out the ring. Truthfully, it was only a matter of seconds, but to him, it felt longer than his years at Hogwarts. He smiled from ear to ear when she nodded emphatically. Slipping the diamond ring on her finger felt like the most natural thing in the world. As soon as it was on, she nearly tackled him in a hug, catching her lips on his.

"Harry, you've made me the happiest girl alive! I can't wait to be your wife!"

"I'm so happy to hear you say that. I was so nervous," he chuckled lightly.

"What is there to be nervous about? I would have said yes the first day you kissed me, Harry Potter. I've loved you since I was 11 years old!" she put a hand on her hip, teasingly. "I can't wait to tell mum and dad!" she squealed.

"Well, then, I suppose we should be getting back," he laced his hand with hers and they headed back where the entire Weasley clan was sitting. Hermione, Katie, Ron and the twins were grinning knowingly, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Charlie were still in a discussion, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were smiling at the sight of their daughter with such a widespread smile on her face.

Ginny simply held her left hand up to the entire family, who's smiles soon mirrored hers. Molly and Arthur immediately ran over to the couple and hugged each of them, congratulating them. "Our baby sister is getting married?" Bill exclaimed as he and Fleur stood up and hugged Ginny.

"Oh, zis ees so exciting!" Fleur beamed. "I am so happy for you!" she kissed the youngest Weasley's cheeks.

"Well, well, congratulations!" Charlie patted Harry on the back and hugged his baby sister.

"You're going to be a beautiful bride, Gin," Percy admired the happy couple.

Ron was already hugging Ginny and Harry as Hermione, Katie and the twins got up. Hermione had tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you," she whispered to Ginny as she hugged her. "And Harry," she moved to her best friend as she wrapped her arms around him. "You are going to make a wonderful husband."

"Our baby sister is finally gonna marry the boy who lived."

"Look out for the power couple of the century," George added, laughing.

**Okay, so this is just sort of a fluffy filler chapter. I know its a bit short, but I promise I'll be updating again soon. **


	20. Love and Fear

**Thank you beaufale, pixies114, Scarlet Natalia, computer geek, The-Delectable-May-Reach, and the unnamed guest for reviewing. Also, I totally didn't notice the typo until you said something. I can't believe I missed it, but yes it was supposed to be Ron. Thank you for letting me know.**

It was dark by the time everyone was finished celebrating the announcement of the engagement. Hermione looked over at Ron, who was sitting and surprisingly, talking to the twins. She couldn't believe it. She was sure he had not said more than a few words to Fred since the kiss, with the exception of earlier in the day when her and Katie were chasing the three of them. Even then, it didn't seem as though Ron really wanted to talk to his brother. But there they were, acting as though nothing was wrong. She walked over to Ron quietly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

He nodded and stood up, following her over to an old log laying down near the woods. Her remembered that was always where he and Harry and Hermione had long conversations when they came here years ago. "Is something wrong, Mione?"

"Ron, I want to tell you just how much it means to me that you're talking to Fred again. I never wanted anything to come between your family, least of all me. And I don't know what changed, but just know I noticed. And I appreciate it," she put a hand on his knee.

"To be honest, when I saw how happy Ginny was when Harry proposed, it made me think. I don't ever think I saw you as happy as I've seen you with Fred. Not even when we were together and things were good. I seemed to make you miserable more often than I made you happy, and I never apologized for that. Seeing the way you melt into his arms, I'll be honest, it hurts. Because I love you Hermione Granger. I will always love you. And if you ever change your mind and want to come back to me, I'll still be waiting. But for now, I can deal with it. Because as happy as I see you, I have never seen Fred happier either. And right now, after everything we've gone through, everyone deserves a little happiness. Especially you."

"Oh, Ron, you surprise me sometimes," she smiled. "And I don't think you'll be waiting for me. You're going to end up with someone lovely. What about Hannah?" she asked thoughtfully.

Ron laughed. "Hannah's a nice girl. But she has eyes for Neville."

"Really? I would have never guessed," she laughed with him. "Well, I have no doubt that someone will realize how wonderful you are and will love you. You're going to find the girl of your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and someday I'll be congratulating you on your engagement."

"I guess I always thought it'd be you standing next to me being congratulated by the rest of my family," he cast his eyes down.

"Ron," she sighed.

"I know. You've told me before that we make better friends than lovers. But I do still love you. I always will. But I will always stand beside you. The time we spent apart, me being mad, it was one of the most miserable times of my life. After our talk at the burrow, I felt so awful because I knew I hurt you and thought you would never talk to me again."

"I didn't want to," she said quietly. She knew it would hurt him, but she wouldn't lie to him.

"So you really would have chosen Fred?" he looked up at her, a pained expression apparent in his face.

"I don't know Ron. I was thinking you'd come to your senses. But when it came down to it, Fred would have never asked me to make that choice. So maybe I would have," she replied slowly.

"I understand," he nodded sadly. "Not that I like it." he looked up suddenly at her. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I care a lot about him. I don't know how serious either of us wants to get."

"He loves you," he mumbled, hanging his head. "That's what we were talking about. Well and George and Katie. I asked him if he loved you. I wanted to know if he was really serious or if he was going to hurt you," his head remained lowered as he talked.

"He said he loved me?" she was stunned.

"Without hesitation. And somehow, in a really strange and painful way, it made me feel better. Because Fred is a lot of things, but he's not a liar. In a weird way, I wish he wasn't so serious about you. Not because I want you hurt, but because I feel like maybe if it wasn't so serious, I would still have a chance with you. But now I feel like I've lost that too." She put a hand on his back and rubbed it slowly. She could see a hint of tears on his cheeks, even though he tried to hide it. He wiped his tears and stood up. "We should be getting back," he held his hand out to help her up. "Fred will be wondering why I've kept you so long," he smiled weakly.

* * *

"Care to go for a moonlight swim, love?" Fred purred in Hermione's ear as most of the group retired to their tents.

"I'm kind of tired, actually," she replied as she pulled away from him. "I think I'm going to go to bed," she stood up and started to walk toward her tent.

"Can I get a goodnight kiss?" he called out, unsure what brought on this weird behavior. She had been acting funny toward him since she pulled Ron to the side. But surely Ron didn't say anything to her. He had been fine. In fact, he thought Ron was finally accepting them. But all the same, she stayed at least a foot away from him at all times. He didn't understand. They had been getting on so well and she seemed so happy with him. So what could have possibly changed to make her feel so distant?

"Goodnight Fred," she said after giving him a rushed peck on the lips and heading inside her tent.

"What in bloody hell is wrong with that girl?" he muttered to himself.

"She's a bit of an odd one isn't she?" Bill sat down next to his brother. "I'd say from the look on her face every time you touched her, she's scared."

"Scared? Why on Earth would she possibly be scared of me? I love her!" he yelled out of frustration.

"Uh oh," Ron's eyes suddenly got wide at the realization.

"What uh oh? What did you do, Ron?" Fred was suddenly worried. Had Ron made Hermione realize she still had feelings for him? He didn't want to lose her.

"Well, I didn't mean to do anything. But she seems to be acting strange since we talked. And I think it might be because I let it slip that you loved her. But I didn't think it would scare her. I was just trying to explain to her why I'm better about this whole situation," he explained quickly.

"So now she's scared of me? Because I love her?" Fred was flabbergasted. It didn't even make any sense to him. He assumed she felt the same way about him.

"Well I'd say she's scared of the whole love thing, mate," Bill answered, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too much about it right now. She probably just needs to digest the information. Give her the night to think, and talk to her in the morning if need be. You'll only smother her if you try to push the subject right now."

"Fred, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to-"

"She doesn't love me does she?" Fred looked to his younger brother, worry in his eyes.

"I don't think it's that she doesn't love-"

"She didn't say she loved me to you did she?"

"Well, not so much. But she didn't say she didn't love you. She just seemed a bit stunned. And I thought she'd be fine. But now she's acting all strange about it and it's my fault. I'll talk to her if you'd like," Ron apologized.

"No, it's fine Ron. I don't want to push her into loving me. She'll come around when she's ready," Fred sighed. "I'm going to bed, mates," he walked away.

"Oi, how do I mess things up so badly when I don't mean to?" Ron put his hand to his head.

"It's a gift, brother," Bill laughed. "It'll all be alright. The way she looks at him, she loves him. That's the way Gin looks at Harry and Katie looks at George. She may not realize it yet, but she does."


	21. A Moonlight Swim

**Thank you computer geek, pixies114, percabethgirl2645, aerodactyl, and my unnamed guest once ago. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I know, some of the stuff seems a bit ooc. I've def have to take some liberties with Fred since he was never really written in a relationship in the books. It's a bit hard sometimes. But I'm trying. So i appreciate you all reading this far. This is the longest story I've written and I think the one I've enjoyed the most. I'm glad to share it with you. **

"Hermione, what's wrong? You seem troubled," Ginny sat cross legged on Hermione's pop up bed.

Hermione continued to fiddle with a necklace Harry and Ron had bought her for Christmas during their fifth year. What could she tell her? It shouldn't even be something that bothered her, she supposed. So why did it scare her beyond belief hearing that Fred was in love with her? "It's nothing important."

"Now, Hermione. I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I'm not buying that at all. Something is on your mind and you are not going to bed until I find out what it is," she crossed her arms.

"Fred is in love with me," she replied softly, not meeting the red-head's gaze. She didn't want to bring Ginny down at all. All her dreams were coming true. She should be able to celebrate them for a while, not worry about her friend's love life.

"And? I already knew that," Ginny replied matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the problem, Gin. I don't know if I'm in love with him. And what if I'm not? I don't want to break his heart. I'm terrified of hurting him because I don't know how I feel and now all I want to do is run away and hide," she spoke quickly, tugging on the necklace.

"Hermione, first of all, we both know how you feel about Fred. Whether you want to admit it or not. Second, just because Fred is in love with you doesn't mean he's going to propose. You shouldn't be scared of hurting him because you won't. If you didn't love him, you would have never started dating him. I know you might be confused right now because you haven't ever experienced true love and happiness, but it's nothing you should run from. You just need to embrace the happiness of it all. You are so special. Who wouldn't love you?"

"Gin, how can you say you know how I feel about Fred when I don't even know?" she sighed.

"Because I know you. I'm a genius, remember?" she laughed and felt satisfied when Hermione laughed as well. "Fred may be in love with you, but he's nowhere near ready for a commitment like marriage. Trust me. I know you think that it's only been a month and it's too soon for him to feel this way, but you have to remember that he's known you since you were 11 years old. He's stood up for you and watched you grow up. He's felt a very special kind of love for you because you were friends before all this."

Hermione nodded. Ginny was right. She was only freaked out because they hadn't been together for very long, but she hadn't thought about it the way Ginny put it. It was just so much to really hear how he felt about her. She knew Ron loved her, but it was so different. It had never been so easy to be with Ron. While she loved Ron as a friend, she wasn't ever really in love with him. It was the war and the bond they shared. But with Fred, she knew she was feeling the same way he was. And the thought of falling in love with him terrified her. If she admitted it, he gave her complete control over her. Control was not something she relinquished easily. "I really think I am falling in love with him, Gin."

"That's a good thing. Wipe that worried look off your face and go tell him. Trust me, there's nothing like it. That first time you both get to hear it from each other's mouths is one of the most special moments ever. Because from that point forward, you're not alone. Everything you face, you get to do it together," she smiled, remembering the first time Harry admitted it to her.

"I don't know if he's going to want to talk to me. I was kind of cold toward him. But I'll try," she got up and walked back outside to find only Ron sitting by the lake. "Ron? Where's Fred?"

"In the tent. Listen, Mione, I'm sorry I said anything about how Fred feel about you. It wasn't my place and-"

"Ron, could you go get him?" when he nodded she sat down under a tree by the water. The moonlight hit it perfectly, illuminating every movement. It was so beautiful.

"It's still not as beautiful a sight as you," Fred stood behind her.

"Fred, I'm so glad you're here. I'm sorry I acted so off earlier," she rose up instantly and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was so happy to feel him return the embrace. It felt so good to be in his arms. She couldn't believe she had been scared of this.

"You know I can never resist an offer to spend time with you, love," he rested his head on hers.

"Fred? Do you really love me?" she asked, her head still leaned against his chest.

He pulled away a bit to look into her eyes. "I do. I Love you. But Mione, I'm not itching for a marriage or kids or any of that. Not right now. Hell, I'm still a big kid sometimes."

She nodded, a smile growing across her face. "I love you too," her smile widened as a grin set across his own face.

"You mean it? I thought-"

"I thought I was scared of it. But I'm not. I had a very wise young Weasley make me see the error of my ways," she laughed.

"Remind me to get her an extra special wedding present," he joked before placing his lips on hers. His hands moved lower down her back before she pulled away. "Fred!" she smacked his hand away, laughing.

"You can't blame a bloke for trying, Mione." he laughed. "So about that moonlight swim?" he gave her a lopsided grin.

"I'd have to go get my bathing suit. And then Gin would want a full recap and I'd never get back here to you. Can't we settle for sitting out on the shore for a bit?"

"Oh, no swimsuit required," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Come on, love," he stripped off his tshirt and threw it at her playfully.

"Fred," she laughed as he stripped off his pants leaving him only in his boxers. She had to admit it was nice. Quidditch had treated his body well, and he hadn't lost that since leaving Hogwarts.

"Like what you see, huh?" he flexed his muscled jokingly, excited to get a giggle from her. When he went for the boxers, he noticed she immediately shielded her eyes. He laughed and jumped in the water. "Come on, Mione. You're a Gryffindor. Don't be a chicken!" he called out.

"I'm not a chicken!" she called out but when he continued making noises and pretending to flap his 'wings', she stood up and started on her own clothing. The boots first, then the tank top, leaving her in a bra and shorts. She made a motion with her hand for him to turn around and smiled when he pouted about it. "No peeking or I curse you!"

He only finally turned around when he heard her hit the water. "Do I get a prize for being a good boy?"

"I think your prize is that I'm here with you," she laughed. "I can't believe I'm doing this. If someone had told me a year ago I'd be skinnydipping with fred Weasley, the man I love, I'd had told them they were completely mad"

"Oh, I think you might be completely mad for falling in love with me," he laughed. "But I'm glad you did," his hands found he waist. She jumped at first but eased into his touch. "So don't you think it's a bit wrong that I can't look but I can touch?" he smiled as he pulled her closer to his body.

"I think it's appropriately fair," she replied distractedly. She was suddenly aware that Fred Weasley was a man whom she was naked with and holding onto.

"Are you uncomfortable with this?" he was hoping she would say no. Her body was so smooth and soft and he loved the feel of her against him. But her arms did not stray away from their spot around his neck, and though he could see a slight blush on her cheeks, she shook her head. "I'm so glad to hear you say that," he kissed her lips. Then moved down to her jawline. By the time he had hit her neck, he heard someone on the shore clearing their throat. "Georgie, I'm going to kill you," he replied without looking. He only looked over when Hermione pulled away, mortified. He saw his father standing there, a mixture of shock and embarrassment on his face. "Oh, hey dad," he laughed nervously. If their mum found out about this, they were in for a serious talk.

"I came out to make sure you guys put out the fire. I think you two should be getting to bed. Separately," he started to walk away.

"Mr. Weasley? Could you bring us some towels?" Hermione squeaked, suddenly feeling as though she were 11 years old again.

"I will," he went and grabbed two off the line Molly had set out to dry them on. "Fred, I think you and I should have a talk tomorrow," he added before walking back toward his own tent.

"Oh, great, the sex talk," he muttered, almost chuckling at the entire situation.


	22. Share Time

**Thank you kittylikesWhitlock, Tori Sohma, pixies114, fire dragonheart, Draco lover 91, and beaufale for reviewing!**

"So Mr. Weasley found you guys in the lake?" Harry laughed uncontrollably. "That's bloody embarrassing!"

"It's mortifying!" Hermione covered her face with her hands. "And now he's having a talk with Fred. I think he thinks we're having sex! Oh, Harry, it's awful. I'll never be able to face him again!"

"Oh, Hermione, it's not that bad. After all, mum doesn't know yet," Ginny tried to comfort her friend through small fits of laughter.

"How do you know?"

"Oh, you'd know if he told mum. The whole world would know. And while Fred was sitting in there talking to dad, you'd be in there with her," Ron spoke.

"What in the world made you get into the lake with Fred with no clothes?" Harry finally got his laughter under control. "I'm sorry to laugh, Mione. It's just that its so unlike you do do it in the first place."

"He was calling me a chicken. I don't know, I guess I just felt like it was a challenge," she muttered. "I can't believe I let him talk me into it," she started laughing finally. It was truly an embarrassing experience, but looking back on it from a new day, she could see the amusement. "Do you think your dad is going to want to talk to me too?"

"I think it'll be horrifying enough for him to talk to Fred about it. I'd say you're good," Ginny smiled.

"I'm sure dad is having a hard time even getting the words out to Fred. Charlie said dad had to have this talk with him once. Said it was more awkward than being caught in his tent with the girl. This was when mum started putting charms on our tents," Ron laughed.

"Didn't even give us a chance to try to misbehave," George and Katie walked up on the group. "Shame, really. If Charlie had been sneakier, I could be enjoying my trip much more right now," he winked at Katie.

"George, too much. I'm right here and don't need to hear about it," Ginny made a disgusted face.

"Oh, Gin, don't try to tell me you and our beloved Harry are hands off with each other. But then again, please don't tell me anything," he stopped and put a finger on his chin. "I see your point."

"Fred still talking to your dad?" Hermione asked. She felt bad he had to be talked to, but relieved she didn't.

"Yeah, they're off pretending to fish. I think mum knows something's up, but after the Charlie incident, I don't think she ever wants to know again. And I don't think dad would make the mistake of telling her," George laughed. "So the reason I came in. We're having an impromptu quidditch match at dusk. You all in?"

"Yeah!" Ginny, Harry and Ron answered quickly in unison.

"Don't want to volunteer as an alternate?" George laughed at Hermione. He knew she absolutely hated flying on a broomstick.

"You know, George, I think I'll pass."

"That's fine. You and Percy and Fleur can be refs. But no favoritism!" he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Isn't there only one usually?" she asked.

"Well, yes. But the fact is that Percy isn't that wonderful. And you and Fleur both have boyfriends on opposite side of the team. So this way, every call is fair," he explained.

* * *

"Dad, do we really need to have this talk? I think I'm old enough to understand sex," Fred sighed as he father pulled out the muggle invention he called a fishing pole.

"Fred, I know you don't want to talk to me about this, but this isn't a joke. You and Hermione are both still very young. You don't know what having a kid will do to your life. It's a lot of responsibility," Arthur tossed the line into the water.

"First of all dad, we're not having sex yet. Second, it's not my first quidditch match, if you know what I mean," he laughed quietly as his father turned red.

"I don't care if it's your first or hundredth," he stopped and rethought his words. "It's not you hundredth, right?" he asked slowly.

Fred thought for a moment, wondering the best way to word his answer. "Well I've played a lot of quidditch in my years," he grinned. He didn't think it was possible, but he turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Please tell me you're talking about the actual sport."

"Oh, relax, dad. I'm only kidding. Listen, it may not be the first time I've been with a girl, but I've always been careful. You preached it to us, Charlie preached it to us, and Bill threatened us. I love Hermione, and someday we're probably going to have sex. But the fact is that she's the most brilliant witch I've ever known, so I don't think she's going to let me be irresponsible about something like that."

"I understand, son. But you talk about being careful. If you were careful, I wouldn't have to be talking to you right now about this," Arthur cast his line out once again. "These muggle inventions. I just don't get this one. The fish are supposed to just hook themselves? Shouldn't they have instincts to swim away from sharp objects?"

"Last night wasn't one of my most glowing moments. I understand. And I'll try to be more careful."

"You won't be able to say that when there's a baby on the way. It'll be too late," Arthur remarked.

"Enough about the babies, dad! I'm not having children! Not right now anyway. Besides, if I did, they would be your favorite grandchildren!" he crossed his arms.

"They'd be our only grandchildren. Don't take it personally, Fred. But you and George were difficult growing up. You're still difficult. Not that we don't love you two. But We're just not ready to handle you two and your children," he smiled at his son, who was nodding. "So you love her?"

"Absolutely," he smiled. "I know you think it's too soon to have such strong feelings-"

"Son, I loved your mother the first time I saw her. It's never too soon to follow your heart. And Hermione is a wonderful young woman. I don't think you could have picked a better girl. Admittedly, we were all a little shocked at finding out about the two of you. But I think you fit well together. Just don't rush things. Take it slow and enjoy the scenery," he immediately regretted saying the words.

"Oh, I enjoy the scenery," Fred replied emphatically.

"Alright, I think we're done here," he picked up his gear and started walking back toward the other side of the lake with his son.

"Aw, come on. I thought this was share time," Fred laughed.

"Fred, enough sharing."

"You wanted to talk," he replied.

"Yes, and I think you get my point, son," Arthur replied, giving Fred a look which he instantly understood meant he was uncomfortable with the joking.

"I do, Dad. I'll be a good boy for the rest of the trip," he smiled.

* * *

"So how bad was it?" Hermione laced her arm in Fred's as they walked toward the field where the match would begin. He had been with his father for close to an hour and a half. She wondered what they talked about.

"You know dad. He gets all embarrassed and turns red and then gives up eventually because it is as uncomfortable for him as it is us. If not more," he laughed. "But in all honesty, it's wasn't awful. We just talked about our relationship. He asked me how I felt about you and I told him. He pretty much told me to be careful. Says he and mum aren't ready for mine or George's children yet. Not that I blame him."

"So he's not upset?"

"Oh, no. He understands. Just told me to keep it at home. If mum saw, she would have had a fit. After Charlie, she's paranoid about all of us when we come here. Not that she would be mad at you," he chuckled. "She'd yell at me for taking advantage of such a wonderful young witch. I'm a bad influence, you know," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I know you are," she playfully shoved him as they approached the field.

"You love it though," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They were interrupted by multiple people clearing their throats this time, and all laughing afterward. He laughed as he kissed her on the cheek. "Don't forget to sway your calls to help my team," he winked as he ran to grab his gear.


	23. More Interruptions

**Thank you all of reviewing!**

Everyone headed in from the field to the table Mrs. Weasley had set up. "What's the occasion mum? We always sit on logs and eat," George teased.

"You know very well what, young man. We're celebrating the new store. And we're going to have a nice family dinner since it'll be our last for a while," she started to tear up.

"Oh, mum, you know George can't stay away. He'll be home more often than you think," Charlie put his arm around his mother.

"Yeah, and you'll be wishing he'd leave again," Fred joked.

"I will do no such thing. He's my baby!" she hugged George. All of her babies were growing up. Charlie stayed in Romania, Bill and Fleur were married and staying in shell cottage, Ginny was getting married, and now George was heading off to the states with Katie.

"I promise I'll make it home as often as possible," he smiled. "After all, I have to make sure Fred is taking care of the store here."

"I'll make sure we make it back whenever possible," Katie assured the matriarch.

"Let's eat. I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed as he sat down at the table. Everyone followed suit and as soon as they were all seated, Mrs. Weasley summed the food she had prepared and filled everyone's glasses.

"Before we eat, I'd like to toast. To our wonderful sons and entrepreneurs," Mr Weasley stood up and held up his glass. "George, Fred, I'm so proud of you boys. You have never taken the conventional path in life. You always followed your dreams, and stood up for what you believed in. While sometimes it may have been ill advised, you ended up right where you always knew you would. You have such wonderful things ahead of you. And i know, we know," he put his hand on Molly's shoulder. "That you two have even brighter futures ahead of you."

"Cheers!" Bill called out as he touched his glass to the others'.

"Can we eat now?" George laughed as his stomach grumbled.

"Yes, yes, you bunch of bottomless pits can eat now," Molly sighed, smiling.

* * *

"I can't believe you're already leaving, Georgie," Fred hugged his twin. "Gonna be weird without you around," he laughed. He had never been without his twin for very long.

"It's going to be boring without me," he laughed. "I think you'll do alright now. You have a beautiful lady to keep you company until I return."

"George, I'm going to miss you," Hermione's eyes were glistening.

"Aw, Mione, please don't cry. I'll be back to visit soon," he wrapped his arms around her. "I know Fred isn't as good looking or funny as I am, but he's a close second. You'll be in good hands," he smiled. "And if he doesn't behave, you can always send me a letter and I'll come curse him for you."

* * *

"So, looks like we have the flat to ourselves for a while," Fred grinned as he and Hermione walked through the door.

"Just a while?" she questioned.

"Well, I kind of invited Harry Ron and Ginny to stay here."

"Really?" her eyes were wide. "I thought you'd want the place to ourselves."

"Well, believe me, I wouldn't mind having just you around. But seeing you with the boys this weekend made me realize how much you three really belong together. I know how much you miss seeing them all the time. And since Verity is going to help George, and Ginny is going to help me run the store, it makes sense. Besides, it's going to be too quiet here without George. The company would be nice."

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" She hugged him. "Thank you!" she pulled away. "Is your mum going to be alright with it? I mean, with Ginny moving in too?"

"I talked to her and dad this weekend. They're fine with it. I believe they think I'll look after her and Harry and make sure nothing happens between them. Which I might be inclined to do just for fun," he laughed.

"You're going to torture them aren't you?" she laughed.

"I wouldn't say torture," he grinned. "But for now, I want to enjoy some time alone with you," he kissed her. "No interruptions this time," he whispered as he kissed her neck. His hand found her hips as he slowly guided her toward the couch. His hands found the hem of her shirt and started to tug on it. After receiving a small nod from her, he pulled it over her head slowly. He kissed down her neck, her collarbone, down to her stomach, delighting in every soft sigh she let escape. He unbuttoned her jeans before moving back up to her lips, discarding his own shirt this time.

"I'm here-OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY!" Ginny burst out as she apparated into the flat. She didn't know whether to giggle at the sight of Hermione and Fred's horrified faces or be embarrassed at the situation she walked in on.

"Great timing, Gin," Fred sighed as he climbed off the couch and put his shirt back on. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow," he grabbed her bags and started walking down to George's old room.

"Well, I was going to wait, but I was so excited. I didn't realize I'd be interrupting," she called after him. "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, Gin," Hermione assured her friend once she had her clothing back on properly. "We're glad to have you here."

"Of course we are," Fred walked back into the living room. "This family just has a knack for interruptions," he laughed slightly.

"I can go home for a while if you need some time," she replied quickly, not looking at her brother. She felt weird even thinking about her brother and her friend together like that, but she knew how she'd feel if someone interrupted her and Harry.

"Oh, no need, Gin. Sit down. Get comfortable. You want a drink?"

"Firewhisky?" Ginny asked excitedly. Her parents never let her have it. She hated being the baby. They were so overly cautious.

"I don't think mum would appreciate that," he laughed.

"Come on, Fred. I'm old enough to drink it. You know how mum is. Besides, I'm here with my big brother and best friend. What could happen?" she joked as she sat down on the couch next to Hermione.

"Fine, little brat," he teased as he pulled out three bottles and set them on the coffee table. "But I take no responsibility."

"Deal," she replied with a grin as she took a drink. She hadn't had it in so long. She loved the warming sensation in her throat. "So will I get to learn how to make stuff at the shop or do I just get to sell it?"

Fred laughed. He was so glad to see his sister so eager. There weren't many people he would trust with the shop. But he would trust her with his life. "We'll start with the sales and maybe then we can move on to the creation."

"But I'll get to learn eventually? So we can make stuff like you and George do?"

"Yes, of course. You're my new partner in crime, baby sister," he ruffled her hair.

"Wicked," she nodded, smiling. She was going to love this job. She had always gotten on well with the twins. They seemed to understand her more and tease her less than the rest of her brothers. When Fred and George offered her the chance to help run the shop, she had squealed with excitement. She never thought of herself working in the stuffy old ministry of magic. She loved to have fun and interact with people. No better place than WWW.


	24. All Grown Up

It had been nearly two weeks since the boys and Ginny had moved into the flat. Hermione couldn't remember a time when she had heard it as loud. It felt like the burrow in there. The only difference was that Hermione was able to stay in Fred's room and Ginny stayed in Harry's, though Fred wasn't very fond of the idea. Hermione laughed at the way Fred gave in to his sister's every wish. He was so fond of her. She thought it was sweet. Never having had brothers, she loved watching the way the Weasley's interacted. Even Ron and Fred had begun to get along better than she had seen ever seen them. She supposed it was the absence of George that had them both becoming closer. And the fact that Ron had been talking to Fay Dunbar couldn't have hurt.

"Mione, I need your help," Ron sighed as he walked out of his room with two shirts. "Which one is, you know, more manly yet still sensitive?"

"I don't think the shirts convey feelings, little brother," Fred patted his brother on the back as he walked past him to Hermione's side. He kissed her on the cheek before seating himself on the couch and turning on the television. This was his favorite muggle invention. He couldn't get enough of their strange shows about surviving on an island for money or living in a large overcrowded house for fun.

"I like the green one," Hermione ignored Fred's comment. "Though I don't think Fay is going to care about the color of your shirt," she laughed.

"After all, she saw you in those awful dress robes at Hogwarts. If she can get over that image, she must really see something in you," Ginny laughed.

"Don't listen to them, Ronald. She'll love whatever you wear," Hermione encouraged her friend, who simply sighed and returned to his room to change.

"He's worse than a girl," Ginny laughed, who was nudged by Harry. "Well, it's true."

"He's just nervous. He's been getting on very well with her," Harry defended his friend as he put an arm around his fiance. It had been a while since he had seen his best friend interested in a girl who wasn't Hermione. He was happy for him. He had Ginny, Hermione had Fred. It was time Ron had someone too.

"We know. This is how we show love and support," Fred replied, laughing. Before he could continue, Ron came back out, green shirt on, looking panicked.

"Are you sure you like this one?"

"Ron, you look wonderful," Ginny replied, smiling.

"She's not going to care what you're wearing, mate. She likes you regardless," Harry added, trying to make his friend feel better. When they heard a knock at the door, they all looked to Ron, who's face was starting to resemble the color of his shirt.

"I'll answer it," Hermione got up from her place next to Fred and opened the door to find the petite brunette. "Fay, come in," she motioned for the girl to step inside.

"Hi, everyone. Fred, Ginny, it's been a while," she smiled at them. She hadn't seen them since they had all been at Hogwarts together.

"Too long," Fred stood up so she could take his seat. "How's the auror business treating you? Obviously not too bad, since you're seeing my brother now," he smiled.

"It's everything I thought it would be. And more. As in, more paperwork," she laughed.

"Well, as much as we'd like to catch up, we have reservations," Ron said hurriedly. If they didn't go soon, he would lose his nerve. He couldn't believe he was so nervous. They had been having lunch together for days. And even gone out for a drink. But this was a real date. A real dinner.

"Well, it was good seeing you all again," Fay smiled as she stood up and walked out the door with Ron.

* * *

"So, since Ginny and Harry are in bed and Ron is still out, how about you and I spend a little alone time together?" Fred laid next to her on the bed and kissed her.

"I could go for that," she wrapped her arms around his neck, and laced her fingers in his hair. He focused his attention on her neck, making her hair stand on end. She loved the feel of his hands, his lips.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Fred looked into her eyes as his hand slid up her leg, resting on her thigh.

"I'm sure. she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Now who's the bad influence?" he laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up with Fred's arm draped over her stomach. Looking down, she suddenly felt self conscious as she realized they were both laying without clothes on. She tried to move his arm as gently as she could but he murmured and tightened his grip on her.

"Where you going, love?" he asked, his eyes still half closed, a sleepy smile on his face.

"The bathroom," she moved his arm again and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her robe and heading out the door quietly. It should be early enough that no one would be up.

"Mione, good morning. Have a good night?" Harry smiled as he leaned against the wall.

She felt the blush in her cheeks. "It was fine. Slept well."

"I'll bet you did," he laughed. "Word of advice, dear. Don't forget the silencing charm next time."

"You could hear...from your bedroom...oh my god, i'm so embarrassed!"

"No, not from the bedroom. Just the bathroom, since it is right across the hallway. Don't worry, Gin didn't hear. And Ron never came home. Guess he had a good night too," he laughed.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "Way to go Ron," she nodded in approval at no one in particular.

"I'd say the same for you." he put a hand on her shoulder when she laughed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Perfectly natural. It was bound to happen eventually. You're all grown up now," he teased.

"Thanks, Harry," she laughed. "I'm gonna shower and get dressed," she smiled as she left and headed into the bathroom.


	25. Planning

**Thank you to me reviewers! Have I mentioned how much I appreciate you guys?**

Ginny rushed around the shop as all the students came in, doing their last minute shopping before school. It was the day before everyone was headed to the Hogwarts express. She almost missed it. She had been to King's Cross station every year for as long as she could remember, whether she was heading to Hogwarts or not. It was a strange feeling knowing she wouldn't be going again. Until she had a child of her own to take, she supposed. "Fred, we need more nosebleed nougats up front!" she yelled to her brother who was working to restock the shelves. But the products were flying off them as fast as he could get them on.

"We're all out. I brought the last of them up 20 minutes ago," he called after her as he finished restocking the shelf he had been working on. He loved when the store got busy, but he was glad the store was only open another 30 minutes. He had been working since sunrise, along with Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry. He was so thankful they all were willing to help out. It would have been hell without all the help.

"What about the quills?" Ron asked, pushing his hair back out of his face.

"Smart answer, self inking, or spell checking?"

"All of them," Harry replied, joining the two.

"I'll bring out the last batches. I can't believe it's so busy this year. We've never done so much business!" Fred beamed.

"Well I'd say it's a combination of the war ending, Filch being gone, and the fact that several teachers have endorsed some of your products," Hermione laughed. She couldn't believe when she heard that Flitwick and McGonagall had both encouraged students to shop at WWW for some of the more helpful products, such as the quills and defensive products, which could be used during Defense against the dark arts lessons.

"Yes, they always were my favorite professors," Fred laughed as he headed toward the back room. "Alright kids, these are the last of them," he refilled the containers which held the quills and was almost knocked over by the kids rushing to them. "I could get used to this. Georgie is going to be jealous he missed this."

They all sighed in relief as the last of the kids walked out of the store. Ron ran over and locked the door quickly, not wanting anyone else to make their way in. "That was mad," he sat down on the steps nearest the door.

"I thought it was exciting!" Ginny was smiling. She and Fred were the only two who still seemed to have their spirits about them.

"I'm with you, sister," Fred laughed as he put an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you all for helping out today. I wouldn't have made it without you."

"Hey, it was fun for some of it," Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder as she sat next to him. "I don't think I've done that much running around though since hunting for Horcruxes."

"I'm just ready to relax," Harry yawned.

"Firewisky for everyone?" Fred grinned as he headed upstairs.

"Yes please!" Ginny exclaimed.

* * *

"Now, dear, we need to get all of the details straight. We need to get the invitations sent out and the flowers ordered and the cake-"

"Mum, it's months until the wedding. We don't need to rush everything," Ginny interrupted her mother, smiling. She knew she was in for a lot of her mother's over-zealous thinking. It would all be worth it thought, in the end.

"But if we don't get the invitations out, not everyone will be able to make it. Please, lets at least get those done," Molly sighed.

"Come on, Gin. That'll be easy. I mean, how many people can you be inviting?"

"Remember Bill and Fleur's wedding?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, yes, but Harry doesn't have much in the way of extended family. I mean, we're it. So it's your family. And some people from hogwarts, right?'

"Oh, mum insists on inviting everyone I've ever encountered. Plus there is the Dursley's."

"You're not really inviting them are you? They're going to laugh!" Hermione looked to Molly.

"Of course we are, dear. They're his family," Molly's smile was strained. She would never admit it allowed, but she couldn't stand them. What they had done to Harry was unthinkable. But nevertheless, they were family.

"We're his family! They never even cared about what happened to him!" Hermione took a deep breath. She hated talking about the Dursley's. It always made her so angry.

"We're sending invitations, dear. They don't have to show up. It's polite. If they hadn't taken Harry in, however poorly they chose to do it, we wouldn't have him today," she put a hand on Hermione's.

"So back to the invitations," Ginny was eager to change the subject. "They don't need to be fancy, mum. Just a time and date."

"Oh, no, that'll never do. Alright, let's set those aside for a moment. How about flowers?"

"I don't know, mum. Red and white?" she sighed. "It really doesn't matter. All I want is to marry him. I'm not Fleur. I don't need a big fancy wedding. All the important parts are taken care of. Hermione is my maid of honor, and Luna, Fleur and Katie are bridesmaids. Ron is the best man, with Neville, George and Fred as groomsmen. As long as we have them, we're set."

"Oh, Ginny, why must you be so difficult? You are my only daughter. I've been dreaming about helping you with your wedding since you were born," Molly scowled, causing Ginny to giggle.

"I think she is looking forward to this more than I am."

* * *

"Have fun wedding planning?" Fred laughed as both girls entered the flat. He knew what they had gone through all day.

"It was awful. Mum is crazy," Ginny laughed as she sat down. "It smells wonderful in here. Who cooked?"

"We thought you lovely ladies deserved a nice dinner tonight," Harry appeared from the hallway.

"For the record, I still stand by what I said at Bill and Fleur's wedding. About putting a full body-bind curse on mum until it's over," he laughed.

"You want to help me out with that?" Ginny smiled.

"It can't be that bad. Just be glad your mum is so excited about it. Remember how she felt about Bill and Fleur's wedding?" Harry kissed her cheek.

"True. But she loves you. Maybe more than us," she laughed. "When can we eat?"

"Right now if you'd like," Fred grabbed plates from the cabinet. It wasn't often he did things the muggle way, but he enjoyed it when it involved doing something for Hermione. It made it feel more special.

"We'd very much like," Hermione smiled. "Is Ron out with Fay?"

"Need you even ask?" Harry laughed. Ron had been out with her more and more lately. "I can't believe they're getting so close. I never would have thought about it back in Hogwarts."

"Makes sense though," Hermione added. "She loves quidditch and she's always wanted to be an auror. I think they're made for each other."

"I, for one, am just glad he's happy with someone who is not you," Fred kissed her.


	26. The Wedding

**Thank you to me reviewers! I love you guys too! This is it. The final chapter. But I am already working on the next story. I just don't really have anywhere else to go with this one without just dragging along the fluff and this seemed to be the best way to end it for me. So no fears. New one should be up by tomorrow or the next day. **

Eight months later, the day of the wedding had finally arrived. Everyone was rushing about the burrow, getting everything ready. Ginny looked through her window to see the tent was finally up. "Oh, Mione, I can't believe it's today," she had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was finally marrying the man she had loved since she was 11. Her face was suddenly horrified. "What if I trip? Or I can't speak when I'm up there?"

Hermione laughed at her friend. It wasn't often she saw Ginny look scared of anything. "You'll be fine. You won't trip because your father will be there to hold you up. And don't worry about the speaking. You barely have to do any of it," she hugged her. "Now go get your dress on so I can help you finish getting ready."

Ginny nodded and walked behind the screen in her room. When she walked back out, she was in a long, princess gown, so unlike anything she had ever worn before. She loved it, but she felt so odd in it. "I've never felt so," she stopped and grabbed the side of her dress. "Poofy," she laughed. It had been her mother's dress, with a few magical alterations to make it more modern. Their laughter was interrupted by Katie, Luna, and a very pregnant Fleur coming in. They were both finally dressed in their gowns, their hair and makeup done. "You all look so beautiful."

"Harry eeez going to be speechless when 'ee zeez you!" Fleur exclaimed, hugging the youngest Weasley.

"Gin, you look lovely," Luna's calm mild manner was the same as ever.

"You really do," Katie gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled, tears threatening to leave her eyes again. "Is there a spell to stop these bloody tears?" she exclaimed, laughing a bit.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Hermione laughed with her. "Come on, lets get your hair up and veil on. We don't have much time."

"I can't believe my baby is getting married!" Molly exclaimed as she walked through the door and hugged her daughter. "You are absolutely beautiful!"

"Mum, please don't start. I don't want to cry again," she smiled as she pulled away from her mother.

"I can't help it," her voice broke as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"Maybe I should check on Harry," Hermione walked toward the door. She knew Molly would want to help Ginny finish getting ready and she wanted to make sure the boys were on schedule. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She walked downstairs to Molly and Arthur's room where Harry and the boys were getting ready. She knocked on the door lightly. "May I come in?"

She was greeted by Fred, who wrapped his arms around her. "You look beautiful, love."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she laughed as she walked in the room to find Harry straightening his bowtie. "Harry, you look wonderful."

"Thank you. You do too. How's Ginny? Is she as nervous as I am?" he laughed.

"Of course. I don't know what you two are so nervous about though," she rolled her eyes. "You were made for each other. You've fought side by side for years and you're already a part of the family. This just just the legalization of it," she laughed.

"I keep telling him the same thing. He doesn't listen," Ron chimed in, smiling.

"He's hard-headed," she nodded. "I'm glad you are all ready. We need to be at the tent in 5 minutes. I believe all the guests are here," she smiled and walked back toward the door. "Don't be late," she warned, still smiling.

* * *

Harry stood at the front of the tent, feeling his stomach in knots as he waited for everyone. He hated standing up there alone, looking at all the guests who were watching him. He smiled when he saw Hagrid in back, beaming with pride. Finally, the music began and he saw George and Katie step through the curtain, arm in arm. Following was Fred and Fleur, then Luna and Neville. The knots in his stomach intensified as he finally saw Hermione and Ron. He knew what was next after them. his Ginny would be walked down the aisle by her father, coming to marry him. Finally, he saw her, her arm wrapped in her father's. He could tell Arthur was holding back tears, and he could already hear Mrs. Weasley crying in the front. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She seemed to be glowing. 5 more steps until she reached him. 4 more. He could feel his heartbeat quicken. 3. 2. Finally she reached him. Arthur shook his hand and patted him on the back before leaving Ginny with him. Suddenly he felt all the knots in his stomach disappear. This was it. He was going to marry the woman he loved.

* * *

Hermione and Ron stood up at the wedding table, holding a glasses of white wine in their hands. Everyone was silent and looking to them. "Ginny and Harry, first of all, I want to say congratulations. You two are meant for each other. You know, i remember when both of them were too shy to say they had feelings for one another," she laughed. "But they overcame it. There were times we never knew if we'd be coming home. When they didn't know if they'd ever see one another again, but somehow they held faith. That faith has kept you two together through all these hard times to get you where you are today. I am so proud of you two. I'm so happy for you. I know you will have a beautiful life together, filled with happiness." she could feel the tears start in her eyes.

"Well, mate, you finally made it where you always wanted to be. I'll keep it short, since I don't have such a great way with word," he laughed. "I know when I first found out about you and Ginny, I wasn't the happiest. But I'm so glad you two found love together. I couldn't ask for a better person to be with my baby sister. I'm happy for you both," his glass made contact with everyone at the table's as they sat down and drank.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny and Harry dance slowly. She couldn't imagine a more perfect couple. She had never seen either of them look happier.

"Someday, you'll look that happy," Fred wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, happy when she leaned in to him.

"I hope so," she smiled. "I can't believe they're really married now."

"It's a beautiful thing," he smiled. "My baby sister isn't such a baby anymore is she?"

"I do believe she's grown now," she laughed. "How about a dance?" she turned around to face him.

"I would be honored, Miss Granger," he took her hand and joined the rest of the couples on the dance floor.


End file.
